My Little Pony WiiCreep Edition
by WiiCreep
Summary: Hello my name is WiiCreep this is my strange story. I've lived a strange life, full of strange actions between my friends but what made it a lot weirder was when I met some pony who would later become a princess. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everypony or body who cares? My name is WiiCreep. Not, let me repeat, NOT WeCreep! There are two i's instead of an e. There is only one WiiCreep not multiple creeps just one. Okay…okay. Now let me explain myself or actually let me tell about myself. One, I am a unicorn. I have yellow fur and my mane is white. Two, I'm not a creep. Three, I love churros! Four, I live in Ponyville by the town center thingy? Five, I'm not a creep! Six, my job is to test videogames and report them to the company and the other ponies. I guess that's my life. So…umn…well I guess I can tell you some of my life stories. The first one was the story when I had to buy apple cider. You would think that be normal but what happened the night before was weird.

It was about eleven o'clock at night when I get a call. I woke up hearing my friend Raven on my answering machine. It sounded something like this, "Chula ka moop," apple cider partied him out. I had to head out to DJ-Pon3 house. It didn't take long to get there but when I did the party was still going on. I knocked on her door and sure enough Raven comes out with my other friend Skitty, but are which going, "woo hoo!"

"Are you colts nuts!" I shouted, "It's 11 pm!"

"No you're nuts! It's only 11am," replied Raven.

"Then why is the sun out?" asked Skitty.

"*facehoof with breathe* That's the moon you idiot."

"Oh."

My friends can be idiots so I used some magic to get them back home but even that was a pain. I took them to their house and got them to their beds but when I would leave I would hear them running right behind me and I would have to chase them back to their rooms. After about ten times I finally just chased them to their room and when they tried to walk out I kicked them both and closed the door. That was probably the best thing I could do.  
After that I headed back home but about half way through but then I realized tomorrow was apple cider. Well as the old saying goes, "the early bird gets the worm." So I headed home, grabbed a tent, and headed to apple acres. I was shocked when I got there because there was a tent already there. I tried to quietly set up my tent but then I heard the other tent unzip. I turned around and there was pink pony jumping and smiling at me.

"Hello what's your name?" asked the pink pony.

"uhh…." I said.

"My name is Pinkie Pie is yout name, 'uhh'?"

"No it's well it's."

"Your name is 'Well it's'? Hi Well it's!"

"No my name is um... *exhale* WiiCreep."

"Who creeps? Do you creep?"

"No that's my name."

"So you creep?"

"No it literally is my name. W-I-I-C-R-E-E-P!"

"Ohh!"

"Yeah complicated huh."

"Well hello WiiCreep!"

"umm…okay…hello to you to"

"Are you here for apple cider?"

"Yeah I am I just…"

"Me too! I've been here since nine o'clock. I'm so excited!"

"Wow!" I don't think she understood my words... it was sarcasm.

I turned to continue making my tent while Pinkie kept saying things and every time she asked me something I would say, "yeah," or, "I know what you mean." After I got the tent finish I told Pinkie goodnight but she was bothering someone else. I covered myself with a blanket and passed right out.

When I woke up I realized I woke up late it was 7:45. I was hoping to wake up at 6:45 but that didn't happen. So I got out of my tent, packed it up, and waited in line. I was second so no pony decided to cut in front of me which surprised me because sometimes ponies turn into hoodlums during apple cider.

When eight o'clock struck the apple family opened their stand and started taking customers. Pinkie went first and bought some apple cider and left immediately. I was next so I went up and asked if I can order a whole barrel of apple cider. The little filly who took the money was shocked. Her older sister looked at me with a questioning look.

"Y'all can afford that much?" asked the pony

"Yeah I estimated that each barrel can serve at least fifty drinks and since you charge ten coins per drink. I estimated that the price should be five-hundred coins," I answered.

"Wow and you did that by yourself?" She seemed kind of shocked."

"Yeah you know when you get bored and start to think about stuff you probably would do math in your head."

"Yeah well that sounds about right but you mine if we first serve everyone here before we deliver your barrel. Is that okay?"

"Sure that'll be great I live right next to the town center. You can't miss it, it's a the smallest house there."

"Alright pay us then kay!"

"Alright see you then."

I left and headed back home. I didn't have to work today so I just played video games, which was my job. It was probably my dream job so I enjoyed doing it. By eight somepony knocked on my door. Sure enough it was the older sister and she had a barrel with her.

"Hello come on in," I said.

"Don't mind if I do," she replied.

The older sister came inside and put the barrel in the kitchen. She looked kind of tired so I offered her a seat.

"By the way I didn't get to catch your name?" I asked.

"Oh my name is Applejack." she answered.

"Well nice to meet you I'm WiiCreep."

"We what?"

"Don't ask."

I grabbed a bag full of coins and gave it to her.

"That should be enough. If it's not just come back and I can give you more but if it's too much just keep it. Everyone knows I don't need it."

"Oh well that's very kind of ya."

"Yeah…so how old is your daughter?"

"Daughter?...Oh you mean my little sister." See that's why I called her older sister for awhile.

"Oh I thought you were her mom."

"Nah I haven't found that special somepony yet."

"Yeah I thought I had that a couple of months ago but things change."

We started walking to the kitchen but this time I had the apple cider.

"So you live here by yourself."

"No I have a roommate."

We stopped right at the closet and I opened it. The closet was dark and my friend

DarkUnknown came out. He was an all black pony with red eyes and bat wing.

"Hellooooooo!" he whispered. He then entered the dark closet while I closed the door

"How does he?" asked Applejack

"I don't know the closet is only a foot deep," I answered.

I led Applejack to the kitchen and placed the barrel next to the table. As soon as I put it there I heard my front door being knocked on. I told Applejack to let me answer that and well I shouldn't have. I answered the front door and my friends from earlier you remember my friends Raven and Skitty but with them was a small filly who looked a lot like them.

"WiiCreep can you explain!?" shouted Raven.

I looked at the kid for five seconds and nodded my head.

"You guys just party to hard," I replied.

I tried to close the door but Raven kept asking for help so I told him to come in with the filly. I told him to put the kid on the table in the living room.

"Applejack meet Raven and Skitty. Raven and Skitty meet Applejack," I said.

"Ello!" replied Raven.

"What's up?" replied Skitty.

"Howdy." Applejack looked at the filly, "Aww he looks…like the two of you?"

"Yeah and that's the problem," I said.

I sat down in front of the filly and looked at him.

"We gave him a name," said Raven.

"What is it?"

"CRACKBABY!" shouted Raven and Skitty.

I just sighed. My friends can be idiots. Anyway I started to stare at the filly trying to figure out what happened. I looked and saw that the filly was smiling and his eyes kept looking up and down on the table. I smiled and nodded my head. I wish I didn't do that…poor kid. After that I smiled; Crackbaby looked down at the table one last time and wait for it….He started to slam his head onto the table multiple times.

"What the heck!" I shouted.

"We don't know he was doing hat earlier and we couldn't stop him!" shouted Raven.

I used my magic to lift him up high enough to where he couldn't hurt himself.

"Man this is so stressful. I don't know how my girlfriend will react to this. I have to explain this to her soon," said Raven.

"You know what leave him here for tonight," I said. I regret that decision so much!

"You serious!" said Raven.

"Yeah he'll be fine just get him tomorrow."

"Thanks bro," said Skitty.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Sure bro," said Raven.

I led my friends to the door while Crackbaby kept slamming his head on my sofa. Applejack went up to me and said good-bye. I told her I'm sorry for my idiot friends. She told me she understood and that her friends can act the same way. After she left I just grabbed Crackbaby and put him in the guest bedroom. Poor kid knocked himself out after banging his head to hard on the sofa (logic!?). I however went back to playing COD.

About an hour later I decided to go to bed. My bed felt so nice and cosey until…Crackbaby started crying like crazy throughout the night. I could not sleep till he stopped which was at 1 A.M.! What made it worst was that I woke up at 7 A.M. Now the first thing I did when I woke up was head to the bathroom. I wish I could've stayed in there because the living room was a disaster. The table was broken in half, the sofa was flipped over, and my TV had a smiley face on it. I started to panic when I saw Crackbaby banging his head on the floor. He made a crack on the floor and it wasn't a little itty bitty one no it was a freaken gigantic crack! But I stayed calm and told myself to just go to the kitchen and feed Crackbaby. I regret doing that. If you played psycho killing music as I entered the kitchen then you probably knew it was a disaster. The fridge was broken in half, there was jelly stuck on a wall (I don't even own jelly), and if anyone knows how to get a chair stuck on the ceiling down please tell me! After all that I grabbed Crackbaby and took him out to go get breakfast. I looked for the closest place and luckily found one. I was able to get a table pretty fast since no one is up at 7 A.M.! Now let me take a chill pill. Since we were getting breakfast I decided to get French toast and I ordered Crackbaby a bowl of cereal. The waiter looked at Crackbaby and went, "aww."

"Aww (see told you) how old is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Is he yours?"

"Nope foalsitting."

"Oh okay I'll get that order done for you in a bit."

"Thank you."

The waiter left and I was stuck with Crackbaby again. Luckily it was only for a little while. Two ponies cam in (guessed they were a couple) the mare looked at Crackbaby.

"Aww (what's up with everypony saying that!) he's so cute honey and he's with his dad," said the mare.

"He's not mine," I replied.

"Then who is he with?"

"I'm foalsitting. He's my friend's."

"Aww what a good friend. Honey we should have a filly."

"You want him he's free."

She started to laugh, "that's so funny!

The couple walked away to a table.

"I wasn't joking!"

A couple minutes later the waiter came back with French toast and a bowl of cereal. Now I told myself that Crackbaby would do something and sure enough he did. As soon as the waiter put the bowl down Crackbaby slammed his head into the cereal.

"Umm is he okay?" she asked.

"He's fine he does it all the time," I answered.

Bubbles started to come out of the bowl.

"I think he is drowning."

"No he's fine."

"There's bubbles."

"He's fine."

"They stopped."

I just looked at Crackbaby and in a couple of seconds he came out of his bowl with one eye looking to the right and the other to the left. He also was going, "om nom nom," even though he didn't have food in his mouth.

"Told you he's fine."

The waiter just looked confused and walked away. I kept eating and finished pretty fast. I drank some of my chocolate milk (did I forget to mention that) and when I looked up Crackbaby vanished. Now I know somepony reading this is probably saying, "Oh he probably hid under the table," well guess what? He wasn't! I looked everywhere around the table, the restrooms (Yes restrooms I checked both!), and finally I looked outside and he was floating away! I don't know how but he was. I put some coins on the table and took off after him. Damn filly was fast for being able to float. While I was chasing him I saw something crazy. A unicorn was using her magic to have her clothing material float around her. Crackbaby literally floated right through her, she didn't even notice a thing but me yeah I crashed into her. All her clothing material fell everywhere.

"So sorry, filly floating away, gotta get him," I said trying to catch my breath... I don't work out so no cardio what so ever!

"Now just where are you going?" she asked.

I was grabbed by her magic and forced to look at her. She was a white unicorn with a purple mane. She was very pretty but at the time I kind of wanted to take a break from dating.

"Now you listen to me. I needed this material for a dress that I will now not be able to make. Now I expect to be compensated."

"Sure but first I have to…"

"Pay me for my materials."

I sighed, "Alright fine."

I grabbed her stuff and walked her to her house.

"So umm…what's your name?" I asked.

"Rarity," she answered.

"Hah that is quite a rare name (see what I did there) but I have one even better."

"Oh yeah what could it be?"

"It might sound a little weird but it's WiiCreep."

"WiiCreep!? What kind of name is that?"

"A rare one."

"Oh ha ha."

"So why so serious Rarity?"

"You only ruined my materials."

"And I am paying for them. Don't worry Rarity I don't ever break promises. Even ones that causes other problems like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I bumped into you. I was chasing a little filly when he used some sort of magic that let him faze right through you. That and he was floating; he's not even a pegasus, he's a unicorn!"

"Really cause I didn't feel anything."

"Like I said "fazed" right through you."

"Well one of my friends maybe could help. She babysits for the Cakes. Her name is Pinkie…"

"Whoa wait a minute does she have pink fur, pink mane, crazy looking….smells like cotton candy."

"Yes you know her!?"

"Apple cider."

"Oh well I'm sure she should be happy to help."

"Alright."

We headed over to the Cake's restaurant. Pinkie Pie was there entertaining some guest.

"You put your left hoof out and put your right hoof in and shake it all about. Come on every pony!" shouted Pinkie.

I just kind of stared at her. Rarity was giggling.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the full Pinkie experience?" she asked.

"Guess not," I answered.

After Pinkie finished she ran up to me and Rarity.

"Hi YouCreep!" shouted Pinkie.

"It's WiiCreep with two I's" I said.

"And you don't creep!"

"Yeah you got it."

"Pinkie darling do you think you can help WiiCreep?" asked Rarity.

"Sure with what?"

I explained to Pinkie the situation. After I finished Applejack (you remember her from earlier right?) came into the store.

"WiiCreep glad I could find ya," she said.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Your roommate told me."

"DarkUnknown answered the door!?"

"Yeah he…"

Now before I tell you the rest of this DarkUnknown is a Shadow Duke a very rare type of pony. They are known for their demonic and ghostly like abilities. They are also known for being very mischievous. DarkUnknown well…I'll just let you keep reading…

"Wait ar-are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I'm okay," she answered.

I started to look around her body (I'm not a perv) to see if DarkUnknown did anything to her. Nothing seemed to be apparent until I asked her to take off her hat.

"Sure you can check under my hat," she said.

Applejack removed her hat and well part of hair was missing and what I mean by that is that any part of hair that was not visisble while she has her hat on is now gone. I think we were all shocked by that.

"Oh you just wait till I get that shadow hoodlum. I will…"

I ran up to her and shushed her mouth.

"Don't even try. He will suck your soul!" I shouted.

"Oh please. I doubt that anypony can (slowly DarkUnknown appeared behind her) suck any other ponies soul. I mean come on that sounds ridiculous. You tell that to little ponies (Pinkie, Rarity, and myself are looking at AJ with shocked looks) to scare them. WiiCreep how can you even say that about your friend."

"Because it's so true," said DarkUnknown

Applejack jumped, "How in tarnation did you get behind me!?"

"One does not simply get behind someone without using the shadows. You spoke of trying to get me. A fool would only think that you hufflepuff!"

"Look we don't have time for this," I shouted, "Crackbaby is probably banging his head on a tree. So if you can help us DarkUnknown then please help us; if not please leave us alone."

"Very well. I bid you adew…Oh and I will reap all your souls while you are sleeping."

DarkUnknown vanished and I had to explain how he is a ShadowDuke. They were kind of confused but only for a little bit.

We started to run to Apple Acre Farms after that little DarkUnknown episode but I was on a mission. When we got there, there were three ponies gathered around a tree. An old pony, a red stallion, and the little filly from earlier who I thought was AJ's daughter.

"Now young pony ya'll need to get down from there right this second!" shouted the old pony.

"Granny I brought his foalsitter," said Applejack.

"Crackbaby get down from there right now!" I shouted.

Crackbaby just threw an apple at me and hit me in the face.

"Not funny Crackbaby! Now get down here right now!"

Crackbaby just threw the rest of the apples at me. I was stuck in a pile of apples. I popped my head out and looked at Crackbaby with a deadly stare. It wasn't very effective because he just teleported somewhere else. Seriously I couldn't even do a teleportation spell until I was ten.

"Dang it."

"How is that little filly able to teleport to different spots like nothing?" asked Rarity.

"Isn't that like a super advance spell or something?" asked Applejack.

Ding light bulb!

"Exactly! We just need someone who also is an expert in using spells!"

Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie all said at the same time, "We know someone who is like that!"

They explained to me their friend unicorn named Twilight Sparkle who is an expert in magic and was able to even be Celestia's student. I already knew that Celestia had a student I just couldn't remember her name but that was when I was dating and well I don't want to talk about that. Anyway we went to Twilight's house. Guess who was already there though. Crackbaby. When we opened her door Twilight was chasing Crackbaby while he was sliding on his head across the floor. How does he do that!? The world may never know.

"Come on little guy get over here!" shouted Twilight.

"Don't worry I got him," I said. I dove right for him and had him in my hoofs but immediately he burped and teleported. Seriously how!

"Double dang it!" I shouted.

"You know him!?"

"Can't explain much. Hi I'm WiiCreep, that's my friend's filly. Help please."

"Sure I know a spell that can teleport us to a place near where umm…"

"Crackbaby."

Twilight looked at me with a questioning look.

"Friends are stupid."

Twilight nodded her head, "Alright every pony lets go!"

Twilight teleported us in front of a pony's house that I kind of had a crush on, her name is Fluttershy and she is a pegasus. She has a pink mane and yellow fur. She is so sweet and kind but like I said I'm taking a break from dating.

"Fluttershy's cottage?" asked Rarity

"Why would that little filly be doing here?" asked Twilight

"I don't know probably causing massive chaos to that poor, shy, cute pegasus," I replied.

The four ponies looked at me with a questioning look.

"Did I say that, I mean puppy cute you know."

The four of them just went, "Ohhhhh."

"Well come on. Let's get that filly!"

"Yeah."

I opened Fluttershy's door without even knocking and rushed in.

"Alright Crackbaby meet your worst nightmare," I shouted after rushing in.

Fluttershy was floating by her bed, looking at me with a strange look. The others then walked in and gave me the same look.

"I thought you know we were going to like assault the house and grab Crackbaby... You guys stink at following plans."

"Oh is that what this little filly's name is. He is under my bed." said Fluttershy.

"Thank you."

I walked up to the bed, crouched down, looked under the blanket, and Crackbaby flew out from under the bed and went off into the open fields. At this time I was really getting ticked off by Crackbaby.

"How does he do that!?" shouted everyone.

We all ran outside and looked up in the sky. Crackbaby was sitting down in the air. Technically he was floating.

"Fluttershy do you think you can fly up and get him?" I asked.

"Well sure umm…." she whispered

"WiiCreep."

"Oh okay. I'll go get him."

Fluttershy flew up towards Crackbaby.

"Now come on little guy. Come to Fluttershy."

Fluttershy held her hoof out to Crackbaby. She slowly got closer and closer to Crackbaby and just when she was about to grab him…he flew off at a good speed in a different direction.

"How can he fly? He is just a unicorn, not a pegasus," asked Twilight.

"I stopped asking those kinds of questions. It's just best to let it happen," I replied.

Fluttershy flew down towards us.

"I'm sorry WiiCreep but I can't fly very fast like he was," said Fluttershy.

"It's okay but how do we get him now?"

"Rainbow Dash can probably do it," said Twilight

"Of course Rainbow can do it," said Rarity, "No pony, let alone a filly can fly faster than her."

"Do you ponies know where she is?"

Pinkie began to jump around. "OH I know where she is at."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

We ran off and let Pinkie lead us to the west. About a mile onto the road Pinkie stopped.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" shouted Pinkie.

I looked up at the cloud above Pinkie and a pegasus with a rainbow mane came out from behind the cloud and looked at us.

"What's up!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash we need your help." said Twilight, "There's a flying filly flying around Ponyville. We need you to get him.

"Say no more it'll be easy," replied Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash flew off and headed towards Ponyville. Now I don't know if she found Crackbaby as soon as she got there but when we got to Ponyville we saw Rainbow Dash chasing him.

"Get over here you little filly!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Crackbaby started to fly backwards.

"Oh it's on!"

Rainbow must have gotten really mad because she started to really go fast. Crackbaby also started to go faster. Rainbow Dash kept going and going eventually I saw something amazing. Rainbow Dash performed a Sonic Rainboom. I thought it was a myth. Even when the newspaper showed that one pegasus performed it at the flying competition (now I know that it was her). Just to make things worst though as she was about to get Crackbaby, he looked back forward lifted his tail and started humming.

"What is he doing?" asked Applejack.

"I hope he is not gonna do what I think he's going to do," I answered.

Nope not even close. Crackbaby farted and blasted off even faster than Rainbow Dash.

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy all shouted, "What was that!?"

"A sonic fartboom."

Crackbaby left a giant brown cloud trapping Rainbow Dash in it.

"*cough* *cough* Air *Cough* I need….airrrrrr."

Rainbow Dash came flying down coughing and gasping for air.

"Geez what did you feed that kid?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Cereal. I now no longer trust cereal with little fillies. I give up I'm done," I said as I started to walk off.

"WiiCreep come on don't give up," said Twilight.

"Yeah you'll get him don't worry," said Applejack.

It was too late I was already walking home. I was walking past the deli market when the others caught up with me.

"WiiCreep don't walk away from this. You can get him don't worry," said Twilight.

"It's not that. Twilight I have been a failure for too long. I lost my career, I lost my reputation, and even now I have a chance of losing my friends. Is it my fault? I only pursuit happiness, and unfortunately happiness only sees me as a waste. So you know what Twilight, I give up, I'm tired. I'm going to go home, play some videogames, and just watch the days go. (Grabbed a bad of dough) I GIVE UP (slammed it on the floor)!"

Do you guys know what a mortar sounds like when it's coming down? Well after a couple seconds of hearing that Crackbaby came flying from the sky and slammed head first into the bag of dough.

"How…?" asked Twilight.

"I don't want to know, I don't care, goodnight, thanks for the help, and good-bye," I said. I then walked away.

Stress it really sucks but I guess when you let everything out good things just might happen. I took Crackbaby back to Raven and Skitty's house. Raven answered the door.

"Here take him," I commanded.

I gave Crackbaby to Raven and started to walk away.

"Thanks bro!" said Raven.

I just kept walking until I heard something.

"WiiCreep," whispered Crackbaby.

I just kept walking like if I didn't even care but on the inside I was definitely smiling.  
So now you know me and I told you one of my four stories. These stories are just a lead up to something quite wonderful. The pursuit of happiness is full of blockades. These blockades help us move forward and establish our true selves. A lesson I learned was that not everypony are the same. Some are extremely happy and full of optimism, some are hardworking, some love to help other, and some even will keep you motivated to keep moving forward. I can only say at the least, friendship is magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my name is WiiCreep but you probably already knew that since this is the second part of my story but for those who didn't yeah that's my name. So why don't we jump into my story. You are about to find out one of my secrets.

Now this story takes place about five months after the Crackbaby fiasco. I still kept in touch with Twilight and her friends. This special day started up kind of weird though. First, I got a letter. The letter was from Canterlot. For me that's kind of weird because I stopped communicating with my family in Canterlot. So I opened the letter and here's what it had,  
Dear WiiCreep,

We would like to ask that you, WiiCreep, host the annual GamerPonacon in Ponyville three months from today. We know that in most recent years ponies seem to dislike you but it would be a great honor for you to show that you are still in the game. We hope to see you here in Canterlot to discuss any more information a day from now.

Sincerely with love,  
Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

You probably think I was happy. Well you would be WRONG! I panicked and ran under my bed. I won't tell you why I panicked until later because you are going to figure it out. I stayed there for a good two hours before somepony knocked on my door. It was Twilight.

"Hello anypony home?" asked Twilight.

She walked into my house without my permission but that's okay I didn't mind. Mi casa es su casa.

"WiiCreep I was wondering if you can help me with something….WiiCreep?"

She just kept walking around my house until she got in front of my bed and looked under it.

"There you are. Why are you hiding under the bed WiiCreep?"

"They're coming to get me," I whispered.

"Who's coming to get you?"

"Them I tell you! Them!"

"Hold on WiiCreep I need you to come out from under the bed."

I crawled out from under the bed and looked at Twilight with a frighten look.

"Now tell me what's wrong…..with complete sentences."

"*inhale**exhale*….I got a letter from the princesses. They asked me to go to Canterlot to get information about hosting the annual GamerPonacon."

"Oh that's not that bad I have to send letters to Princess Celestia all the time."

"No Twilight you don't get it."

"No I do get it. You're nervous to go visit the princesses."

"No Twilight it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you it's personal."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Please." She started to smile at me.

"….*exhale* …..I dated Princess Luna for three months."

I bet none of you were expecting that.

"WHAT!" shouted Twilight.

"Shhhhhh…..I don't like to talk about it," I whispered.

"How could you date Princess Luna?"

"I….well….it's complicated."

Literally it was complicated. So I'll explain it nice and clear. I met Luna about a month after Nightmare Night. I personally don't like to celebrate Nightmare Night so I do what I always do; play videogames. I didn't know Luna came back during the last Summer Sun Celebration. I was busy playing videogames (don't judge me). So I didn't know she was a princess. We met when I was in Canterlot visiting an old friend. I bumped into her and well…I was love struck as well as her. We dated for three months and then I found out she was a princess. I thought I wasn't good enough for her. I mean come on Princess Luna dating a gamerpony please that only happens in the movies. I didn't want to but I had to it's against the law for a royal family member to marry any common pony. They have to either in parliament or in the government. So either way I had to break up with her. I didn't want to see her cry though so I sent her a letter. That was an idiot mistake because guards were at my house that night. I had to hide in DarkUnknown's closet for a whole week before showing my face again. Yeah so that's my secret.

"So you dated Luna?" said Twilight.

"Yes," I answered.

"And you broke up with her?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure she has forgiven you."

"Twilight all the things you know about Luna cannot compare to the stuff I know about her."

"Really? Like what?"

I took a breathe, "…Luna's favorite color is blue; she loves to play Xbox especially Minecraft and Call of Duty. Her Xbox live account is MidnightponyX08. Her motto is, "Let's double the fun," she loves chocolate milkshakes, she loves to drink Mountain Dew Voltage, she also enjoys watching action, romantic, and comedy animes. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Why did you two break up?"

"Twilight I'm a common unicorn pony. I would never be able to marry her and show her my true commitment to her. Our love is forbidden and I can't do anything about it."

"What about the Royal Government Admission Exam?"

"Thought about it, looked into it….heck no. No way could I pass that thing."

"Well…why don't I go with you?"

"Twilight."

"Yes?"

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

"Well I don't mean to brag but…."

"I could use you as a shield when Luna tries to zap me."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry it'll only hurt for a little bit…if she is in a good mood."

"No!"

"Alright fine…we'll use Pinkie!"

"WiiCreep! We are not using anypony as a shield."

"Fine….you sure we just can't"

Twilight stared at me, "WiiCreep."

I know I'm a jerk but hey I'm telling the story meaning that it happened in the past. I've changed a lot since then but I won't spoil anything.

So Twilight and I went to Canterlot to the castle the next day. It was nice to be back in my hometown but I never really like staying there. There are just too many rich ponies who live there and they are all really spoiled. We got to the castle at around 11 o'clock. Twilight was about to knock on the front door when I pushed her out of the way.

"What are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight, Luna has a particular schedule you know that right?" I asked.

"She does?"

"Yeah normally she wakes up at about twelve-thirty and then falls asleep at four in the morning."

"Well it's eleven we're early but why are you nervous."

"One princess is easy to talk to. Two princesses and one that hates you…you probably are gonna die."

I knocked on the front door and….

"Hello WiiCreep," said Princess Luna.

Luna answered the door…awkward…..scary…I ran behind Twilight.

"What are you doing up Luna!?"

"I had an early meeting today but it was cancelled that way we could talk. Hello Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello Princess Luna I just came to help WiiCreep," said Twilight.

"That's very nice of you Twilight Sparkle. A true friend unlike somepony I know."

"Yeah I know huh DarkUnknown is such a bad friend."

Princess Luna got right up to my face, "I was talking about you."

Insert squee noise here, "Riiight…"

"Please enter."

I walked inside with Twilight following me. Luna was taking us to a conference room. It felt so awkward walking with Luna and I kept picturing in my mind us walking in the room and Luna would pull out a machine gun and shout, "this is for, hurting my feelings," and light me up. She didn't do that instead when we got inside the conference room Princess Celestia was already sitting at the conference table.

"Ah WiiCreep glad you came and Twilight my student good to see you too," said Celestia.

"It's great to see you too Princess!" said Twilight.

"I suspect that Luna has been treating you nicely WiiCreep."

I just smiled.

"Well that's good. Why don't we start?"

Luna, Twilight, and I sat down. Celestia explained to me that the original host of the Video Gamerponacon had just received a new foal and wants to spend time with his wife. On a last second idea I was asked to be that host and get sponsors to support the event. Of course for me it was hard and I explained to her that didn't have any sponsors that would supply televisions, Xbox, PS3, Wii, or even a place to have it. Celestia told me that Luna already had the electronics ready and that I had to find a place to have it, find some more entertainment, advertise it, and find food for it. With that said though I had to prepare an event that normally takes five months in only three months. Yeah I was stressed out far beyond belief. I thanked Celestia and Luna and walked out with Twilight.

"Well that went well," said Twilight.

"Yeah…well…" I murmured.

"Well….?"

"Nothing just thinking."

You probably were wondering what I was thinking. Well back then I was a very big jerk. I didn't care about anyone other than myself. I only felt like that because of the incident which will be explained, don't worry you'll find out later. I was thinking about Luna while I was walking back to the train. I think Twilight knew what I was thinking so she left me alone. The ride home was really quiet and I just kept focusing on Luna. I wish I knew what she was thinking of during that time. Anyway when we got back to Ponyville I thanked Twilight and headed home. About five minutes after I got home my friend Raven knocked on my door. He had a whole bunch of bags with him.

"Hey WiiCreep," said Raven.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"….you mind if I stayed here?"

"Sure you can stay. What happened?"

"Nothing just Skitty moved to another place and I don't wanna live alone so I sold the place and now I need a home".

"Shouldn't you have thought of that before you sold the house."

"Well you see when I mean by sell I mean burned to the ground when Skitty, Crackbaby, and myself were trying to make cola."

"You burned your house down."

"and the neighbors….and the neighbors across the street."

I really am worried about this pony.

"So you and Skitty are divorced now right?"

"Dude I'm not gay."

"So who has custody over Crackbaby?"

"Dude I'm not gay and we switch off weekly."

"So were you on top or bottom."

"I'm getting really tired of your **** WiiCreep."

"Hey I'm just playin ya know.:

I just kept messing with Raven. He is now my roommate with DarkUnknown. I told Raven about the situation and he said he can provide music and get DJ-Pon3 to even DJ for it. Check one off of my list. I went into my room and began making some calls. The first call was to my old friend . He is the owner of the Mountain Dew Company. I met him at a party where I started my debut in the gaming business. I felt like that pony from The Pursuit of Happyness. I sounded just like him when talking about business and I was able to get over a ton of Mountain Dew of every kind. Code Red, Voltage, Gamer, Diet literally a ton of each of those. With that said though I had to be able to provide a building big enough for thousands of ponies. I knew one pony that can get the job done. He is a builder pony named Jim Beam and is the fastest builder I know. I called him and he said he can get it done in two months. That would leave one month of prepping. For designing I would be able to provide that and advertise. I started to work on advertisements such as brochures and the next day I sent them to the mail office. I also had to find food services that one was probably the hardest. I looked everywhere for somepony to provide both desserts and meals. No pony could do it for some reason so I was panicking at the time Raven told me to relax and to take a break. So I took a week long break. I would go to a diner and the corner of my house and work in peace there. One day Twilight Sparkle and her friends went there. Twilight spotted me immediately but Pinkie was the one who went up to me.

"Hi ICreep!" said Pinkie.

"Hi and it's WiiCreep. Two I's." I replied.

"And you don't creep!"

"Yeah."

"Hi WiiCreep," said Twilight.

"Hi Twilight. Hi every pony."

"What's up?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Howdy," said Applejack.

"Hello," said Rarity.

"Hi," said Fluttershy.

I smiled and took a drink of my chocolate milk.

"Well sit down I have room," I said.

They all sat around me.

"So how's the convention going?" asked Twilight.

"Alright I'm having some trouble though right now."

"With what?"

"Just food. I need to find somepony who can provide both meals and desserts."

"That's it?! Shucks I can get that done before the cows come home," said Applejack.

"Really you could do that?"

"Sure thing what's it for?"

"I was asked by Princesss Celestia and Princess Luna to be the host of the annual Gamer Ponacon here in Ponyville."

"No way! You are hosting it this year," said Rainbow Dash.

"You must feel so honored being asked by the princesses and all. How did they know to pick you: A friend, a reference?" asked Rarity.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"Whatever do you mean WiiCreep?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah what happened WiiCreep?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah tell us!" shouted Pinkie.

"Come on shug you can tell us," said Applejack.

I looked at Twilight. She smiled at me.

"Tell them you can trust them they're your friends," said Twilight.

The moment Twilight said friends I felt a quick shot of joy in my body. Friends were the rarest items to me. So the moment she said that I kind of cried but I wiped my face and acted like it was just allergies.

"….Well Luna and I use to date," I said.

Everypony except Twilight shouted, "What!"

"Yeah I've kind of had it a secret."

"Twilight you knew?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah that's why I wasn't here a couple of days ago," answered Twilight, "I was with WiiCreep in Canterlot giving moral support."

"So let me get this straight you dated Luna?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yup that pretty much sums it up," I answered.

"Why did you two break up?" asked Rarity.

"We just couldn't be together anymore. It's very complicated. If you don't mind can we change the subject?"

"Sure WiiCreep."

"So how much food are we talking about for this convention?" asked Applejack.

"A lot and by a lot I mean A LOT," I answered.

"Well if that's the case….give us each a free tickets and five-hundred bits and you got yourself a deal."

"Umm sure but I'll have to warn you gamer ponies are well actually they are rude especially when they are all together."

"What do you mean it's just a party isn't it?" asked Pinkie.

"Well it is a party but the ponies going may be rude, can be weird, but that's how they are and that's how they choose to be. Just a warning." I looked at the six of them and smiled.

"Well I got to go," I said, "Got some more work to do."

"Bye WiiCreep," said every pony.

"Bye see you in three weeks then," I said.

"Okay bye!" said Twilight.

I left the diner and headed to the post office. My brochures never reached the ponies I mailed them to and I the convention was in three weeks. I had very little time. When I got there I went up to the earth pony that was at the counter.

"Yeah I delivered a couple of letters about two months ago and no one has received them," I said.

"Yeah were yours the letters that were for the Gamer Ponacon convention," said the counter pony.

"Yes."

"Yeah we have a new mail mare who thought they were fondant so she ate them."

I was kind of stupefied, "Wouldn't she be able to tell that it isn't fondant after she bit them?" Seriously wouldn't she!

"She thought it was white fondant. She part of our special ed program." Seems legit.

"Alright well if you can; can you send new letter in the most techno look you have with the same info to the same addresses."

"Sure we'll mail you a copy later on today."

"Thanks."

I headed home; I was really upset since I only had three more weeks after that. When I was at home I called my friends and asked them to spread the word out fast. About an hour after I got home I heard a knock on my door. It was the mail mare…..yes that mail mare, she was grey with a dark blue mane, and she had the letters in her mouth.

"Oh it's you um thanks for the letters," I said.

I tried to grab the letters from her mouth and I kept tugging at it. I'm going to give you all some great advice, don't pull letters from a mail mares mouth unless you want some shredded letters. I just stared at her.

"Okay thank you. You can go now."

I closed the door and went to my room. I had a lot to think about so I relaxed and kept doing what I was doing; prepare for the convention.

Fast forward to the day of the convention, around seven o'clock ponies were lining up outside all the way around the new Ponyville Gymnasium. It was donated by Jim Beam. Anyway I had my VIPs and my contributors already inside and ready. DJ-Pon3 just had to do a quick sound check so I was waiting by the door to let the ponies in. Celestia walked up to me.

"WiiCreep how are you feeling?" asked Celestia.

"I'm fine, a little nervous but I'll be fine," I answered.

Celestia smiled at me, "WiiCreep I just want you to know that Luna isn't mad at you. None of us are in the royal family. She's just upset that she couldn't be with you. We all…."

I interrupted her. Yes I had the balls to do it, "Celestia this is really not the time to do this."

"I'm sorry WiiCreep I just want you two to be happy."

"I'm happy Celestia just plain old boring happy."

I wasn't I could honestly tell you I wasn't happy at all. Luna was all I had during my "bad days" and the whole fact that I would have to take a test and risk failing, I just couldn't help it. I gave her up not because it was the right thing or that she was too good for me, but only to make sure that neither of us got hurt by my failures.

"Where is Luna anyway?"

"She's with my student and her friends. She can't hear us though I'm casting a silent spell around us."

"Hmm."

Raven walked up to us and I guess Celestia stopped her spell because I could hear everyone talking again.

"Alright WiiCreep we are ready," said Raven.

"Alright like what Doctor Whooves says, 'Allons-Y!'" I shouted.

I opened the door and the ponies started cheering.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, I want you ponies to get your tickets out and get ready because we are going to use the mother of all bombs on this place to introduce it here in Ponyville. (Crowd really starts to cheer) Let's go!"

I let the ponies come in where I had ten ponies taking tickets. The music was playing, the lights were off; I honestly felt like you were in a club. The only difference was all the TVs, the arcade systems, and a lot of tables. After ponies came in some immediately went around playing or sat down and ordered food. Other ponies signed up for the tournaments. I of course was one of those who signed up. After I signed up I went walking around making sure everypony was happy. Some ponies said hi and I would reply back. Eventually I met up with Twilight and her friends.

"Hey WiiCreep great party! When are we going to start playing though?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Soon," I answered.

I noticed Fluttershy was missing.

"Where's Fluttershy?"

"She saw the long line and got scared. I told her she could go home," said Twilight.

"That's fine. I understand. Well I got to go get the teams sorted good luck Rainbow in your fights."

"Thanks."

I headed to DJ-Pon3's stand. Next to it was my laptop that should have all the ponies that entered already in it. I just had to check the teams and sort them all out. As I headed over there Celestia stopped me.

"WiiCreep where are you heading?" asked Celestia.

"I have to go sort the matches and teams," I answered.

"Oh I saw your friend Raven already sort the teams and have the matches set up."

"Alright then all I have to do is announce the teams and show the tournament table."

The tournament is simple when you find your team you move to that location. The locations are labeled as numbers. The numbers are then paired with other numbers. Those two numbers then are paired with a letter. The letter is the table where they will be playing at. The games are chosen at random and depending on what you signed up for you get a different console. I started to talk on a microphone that way everypony could hear me.

"Alright everypony look at the screen and find your teams. The teams are labeled as numbers know your teammates because you will be playing with them. The letters represent where you will be competing at against a rival team. So let's go!" I shouted.

I looked at the screen and looked for my name. There were four sections of teams: solo, duos, triples, and teams of six. I signed up for solo….I found my name in duos with Luna.

I thought to myself, "Celestia….."

I started looking around for Celestia but instead I bumped into Luna.

Princess Luna looked at me with anger, "WiiCreep is this a joke!"

"No it isn't. Your sister must've rigged my laptop and put us together as some type of joke," I answered. I ain't even mad bro.

"When I get her. Where is she!?"

"She can't be that hard to find. She's only the tallest alicorn here."

We started looking around for her. We found her by table J.A. talking to Rainbow Dash.

We both shouted at Celestia, "CELESTIA!"

She looked and smiled at us.

"Hi WiiCreep, hi Luna! It's funny that you two are on the same team," said Celestia.

"Celestia you told me Raven sorted everything," I said.

"And he did with a special request."

Me and Princess Luna both shouted, "REQUEST!"

"Yeah I asked him to put Luna and I together and put you and Rainbow Dash together. He must have switched them oops."

My face started to twitch. I couldn't fix it Luna and I were stuck together.

"Look Luna I can't change it. We'll have to work together for now."

"….fine." She said.

Our first competition was against two colts. We played Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3. I went first and won the first match and Luna won the second one. Our next competition was in Naruto Storm 3. Luna lost the first round and I won the last two. Our semifinal match we faced Celestia and Rainbow Dash. We brutally beat them in the game I hate the most. It was Modern Warfare 3. After that match Luna and I headed to go get a drink. When we got there I heard a pony laugh and say my name.

"Well well well it's the "truthful" pony," mocked the colt.

"Don't tell me it's…" I turned around to see a black and orange unicorn; with him were two other unicorns.

"That's right it's me. Faqs with a q. Hey babe how you doing?"

"I am the princess of this land not 'babe.' Show me some respect," said Princess Luna.

"So what you doin here MeCreep; being a creeper and trying to explode people with the truth."

His two goons started to laugh.

"WiiCreep two I's and I'm here to play video games," I said.

"You don't say! I thought you were here to play board games." His two goons kept laughing.

"Laugh all you want just leave us alone."

"Yeah sure we'll leave you alone you just have to have your girlfriend give us a smooch."

That moment I went Jersey Shore on this punk. It was either me or Luna. I choose to go and jump to his face.

"HEY! She is the princess of Equestria and you will show her some respect."

"Oh what you gonna do about it!"

"We'll settle this in a game then our choice," said Luna.

"Fine but if we win you give us a smooch all of us."

"Fine! We're gonna play Black Ops 2 see you in Nuketown."

"Bring it *smooch*"

I was about to charge him but Luna stopped me. I sat back down and started drinking my Mountain Dew.

"How do you know him?" asked Luna.

I think it's time that I explain my story. About six months before I started dating Luna I was the best video game reviewer. Companies would be calling me constantly to review new games. Now here's how the companies work though, a lot of times they pay reviewers like Gamesight to give great reviews. These reviews are false, I didn't do that. I reviewed games fairly and gave truthful reviews and that's why ponies loved me. Then the accident happened. Modern Warfare 3 happened. When Modern Warfare 3 came out I was asked to give a review of it. The game was horrible and they tried to pay me off to not give a bad review. I didn't accept it and released the review. The company didn't like that so they had other great reviewers like Faqs to make it seem like I was a bad reviewer. The video game community had my license revoked and banned from posting another review. I never fully enjoyed my life after that because I was always told the truth will set you free. I didn't trust anypony after that. That's one reason why my relationship with Luna was somewhat ruined. When I found out that I had to take a test to enter the government and if I didn't I would never see her again nor would I be able to take the test again. I didn't want to be disappointed like that again so I didn't bother taking a risk on that test. So yeah that's my story I was hurt and I can't trust anypony after that.

"He was an old reviewer I knew. He was one of those who caused me to lose my license," I said.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Luna.

"It's fine Luna. It's time somepony shows him who's boss."

We walked over to table J.B. Faqs was waiting with a crowd of ponies. In the crowd were Celestia, Twilight, and Twilight's friends.

"You ready for this YouCreep!" shouted Faqs.

"I thought its WiiCreep?" asked Pinkie.

"It is Pinkie," I answered.

"And you don't creep!"

"Yeah sure."

"You ready WiiCreep?" asked Luna.

"You know it!"

We got in our seats and started the game. I choose to use the M1216 with long barrel and fast mag, the ballistic knife, hardline, scavenger, engineer, C4, and two EMP grenades. Luna choose to go with the Peacekeeper with silencer and rapid fire, combat knife, ghost, scavenger, tactical mask, C4, and two EMP grenades. Faqs and his goon both choose the Remington. I love shotguns and I can admit that gun is broken. The match was up to 50 kills total. The match started off kind of bad. Well not for me I got the first five kills right off the back. They spawn I kill them. Luna on the other hand got killed by the Remington seven times and that gave them the lead. I was about to be killed by Faqs when Luna shanked him from behind.

"Thanks Luna," I said.

"No problem," she replied.

Halfway through the match Faqs was in the lead by a great amount. He only needed twelve more kills. We needed twenty-eight kills. Luna and I needed to step up our game. I told Luna that and we both just went beast mode on Faqs and his goon. We got the score 47 – 49. Luna just got shot from a Remington; that wounded her so she went behind some cover. When Faqs and his goon turned the corner to get her I was waiting there and killed the both of them. That changed the score to 49 – 49. We both just needed one more kill. Luckily I spotted Faqs in a building and started shooting at him. He fired back but kept missing. He wasted seven of his eight shots. He started to run away from me and I started to chase and shoot at him. I wasted a whole clip and he didn't die. I started to reload but he turned around and aimed his shotgun right at me. I switched to my ballistic knife and fired it. It killed him. We won. Everpony around us started to cheer. Luna started cheering while I smiled. Faqs walked away with his goons pissed off. We just kept cheering though.

The finals weren't so as good as that match though. Luna and I lost in Operation Raccoon City. It was fun though I'll admit. The convention came to end after the finals and everypony started leaving after that. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Twilight's friends, and I were the last ones in there.

"Well that was interesting," said Twilight.

"Told you these games are taken seriously," I replied.

"They sure are. Thank you for inviting us," said Applejack.

"No problem."

"Yes although I'm not into playing these video games I at least was able to have a nice small buffet full of water snacks," said Rarity.

"We also had Mountain Dew Rarity."

"I'm not a fan of sodas like Mountain Dew. I mean how could anypony drink that?"

"It's easy," Luna used her magic to get a Mountain Dew Voltage and drank some of it, "Just like that."

"Ha! I'll drink to that!" I shouted.

Everpony starting laughing.

"Well I got to head home. Bye y'all," said Applejack.

"Me too I have to get my beauty sleep," said Rarity.

"Oh me three. I have to go home and get some sleep too. I have work tomorrow," said Pinkie.

"Yeah I have to go too. I'm *yawn* really tired," yawned Rainbow Dash.

"Alright then bye!" I said.

Twilight, Luna, and Celestia each said bye as well. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Rarity all smiled and left.

"So WiiCreep what are you going to do now?" asked Twilight.

"Probably head home and get some sleep. And you?" I asked.

"Same thing."

"Well then WiiCreep. I think now that your life will be changing, I think I can say that this convention was probably the best one," said Celestia.

"It probably was but knowing Faqs he's going to post horrible reviews of it."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he post the truth. Well I must be off come now sister and say good-bye."

"Bye WiiCreep," said Luna.

"Good-bye WiiCreep," said Celestia.

They started to walk away and then Luna turned around, "Before I go," Luna walked up to me….and gave me a kiss. She blushed and walked back to her sister. I stood there shocked out of my mind. I think Twilight was as well.

"Did she just….?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah…yeah she did," I answered.

About five minutes later we both headed home. Raven was already asleep when I got home. The next day I received a letter from Celestia and another letter from Luna. Celestia's was just a letter of appreciation, Luna's well I actually stopped reading it because the "dear" part of it was like this, "Dear WeCreep," I remember throwing the letter away after that. To this day I have no idea what is on that letter. So this now ends the second part of my story I hope you all enjoyed. If you want to you can read the letter. I never have but it's right here.

Dear WeCreep,  
Our time of a couple came to an end at such an abrupt end. Yet I feel that we can still be together, I feel, I know that there is still something for us WiiCreep. I guess the best thing I can say now is, I love you WiiCreep. I still love you with all my heart, so please know that I forgive you and I hope you forgive me too. I hope that maybe you still have these feelings too and maybe we can be together again.  
With Love,  
Princess Luna  
PS..I know I spelled your name wrong that was a joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi my name is WiiCreep and I'm positive that you know my name already. If you don't well…what are you doing reading the third part of my story? Seriously you're gonna spoil the story for yourself. You even missed the giant dragon, saving the princess, and me being awesome. Not like any of that is true except for me being awesome but still go back and read! Anyway this is before my final story and it takes place about a year after Twilight's coronation. Yeah it's been awhile since the last part of my story. This story starts off on the day of the Galloping Gala. Now that day is very special not just for everypony but for myself, Luna, and even Celestia. I was wondering around Ponyville by myself. I was just wondering the town being normal and boring when I heard someone call my name.

"WiiCreep is that you?" asked the voice.

I turned around and it was Twilight Sparkle. She was wearing her royal dress and had wings (that didn't surprise me).

"Is that really you WiiCreep?"

"The one and only. Twilight Sparkle." I replied.

She giggled, "You're the first pony to not call me princess since my coronation."

"Yeah the day I call you princess is the day I die."

"Well how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"The last time I saw you was when Luna gave you that kiss."

"Now why do you have to bring that up for Twilight?"

"I'm just picking on you."

We both started to laugh.

"Are you going to the gala tonight?"

"Yeah I was invited to go. Kind of wish I wasn't though."

"Well you don't have to go just tell the pony you don't want to go."

"Twilight I can't deny Luna's invitation."

Boom major plot twist! Actually it's not but it does open a lot of things just you wait.

"Oh wow…she invited you to the gala."

"As a special guest otherwise known as her date."

"Well maybe she wanted somepony there to talk to."

"Probably but she knows I never was really a fan of both parties and dancing."

"Really?"

"Yeah well I gotta go find somewhere to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too why don't we find somewhere to eat together."

"Sure."

Twilight and I headed to a little diner by the mayor's office. Since it was a little after lunch time, the place was empty. We both sat down at a table outside.

"So how is everypony doing?" I asked.

"Well Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are all doing good and Applejack got a new employee working at Apple Acres," she answered.

"Really? Who is it?"

"His name is Big Red and this stallion cannot stop working."

"Well he is a 'Big' so it makes since."

"What do you mean?"

"The Big family are known for being super hard workers they never stop until everything is done or somepony makes them stop."

"How would you know that?"

"My dad was from the Nightly Desert Kingdom. It's where they originated from. He use to tell me stories about them."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so how's Pinkie doing?"

"She's great. She has a coltfriend now."

I doubted that.

"No way."

"Yeah his name is Jolly Pop."

I've been wrong before.

"Jolly Pop?"

"Yeah he's a little strange but just right for her."

"If it's the one I'm thinking of then yeah he's perfect for her."

"You know another pony named Jolly Pop?"

"No but if it is the one I'm thinking of then yeah he's perfect for her. What about you Twilight anything new other than the wings?:

"Not too much. I've kind of just been reading and working with the others whenever I get the chance."

The waiter came by and took our orders. I ordered a grilled cheese and a Mountain Dew Code Red; Twilight ordered a salad and a fruit punch. The waiter said it would take about fifteen minutes to get out. She then left Twilight and I by ourselves.

"So how are your friends doing?" asked Twilight.

"Good. Luckily I don't worry about Crackbaby anymore in my house. He's been acting real good and Raven is doing good too," I answered.

"Raven is Crackbaby's dad right?"

"One of em and no Crackbaby is not adopted."

"Then how?"

"It's best not to ask."

"Anything else?"

The waiter came by with our food

Twilight and I both said, "Thank you."

We started to eat our food. I ate pretty quickly while Twilight took awhile to eat. I would look around and stare at other signs. It got weird when I heard someone shouted my name.

"WIICREEP!" shouted the voice.

I turned around to see a coral colored unicorn run up and hug me. It was my old friend Bay. She kept hugging me.

"WiiCreep It's been so long!" shouted Bay.

I was gasping for air, "Bay…choking me."

"Sorry doll I just saw you and thought 'is that WiiCreep? I have to go say hi,' and well that lead me here." She turned to see Twilight,  
Excuse me. Hello your majesty. Sorry I didn't say hi earlier."

"It's no problem. Take a seat."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not? Any friend of WiiCreep is a friend of mine."

"Okay."

Bay sat down next to me.

"So how do you know WiiCreep?" asked Twilight.

"We went to school together in Canterlot. WiiCreep and I go way back," answered Bay.

"You grew up in Canterlot?"

"Yeah back when I had a great career. I don't really care for Canterlot though," I said.

Twilight just nodded her head.

"And you WiiCreep. How come you didn't tell me you know Princess Twilight?"

"Because you never asked."

We started to laugh.

"I remember back in high school when you had a crush on… oh  
what's her name?" said Twilight.

"Oh why do you have to bring that up for?" I asked.

"No okay Princess…."

I'm not gonna let you readers learn about something really embarrassing about me. I just won't have it. So let's skip just a little forward.

Twilight was laughing after hearing the story, "Oh my gosh WiiCreep."

"Right. He was so cute when he had that crush on her," said Bay.

I just kept blushing.

"Oh! That reminds me how are you and Princess Luna doing?"

And boom goes the dynamite.

"We broke up awhile back," I explained.

"No you two were so cute together. I mean I know you dig tall ponies but still…"

"Bay….what happened…happened I can't change it. It's kind of weird though. Last year I hosted the GamerPonacon here in Ponyville and Luna was there with me…she was my partner and at the end of the night….she kissed me even though we had already broken up."

"So then there is hope!"

"Bay. Come on I never have had one marefriend who was willing to hook back up with me."

"That's the thing WiiCreep. She is a princess. She is different from all your other marefriends. I believe there is hope."

Twilight smiled at me.

"Well call me when hope comes. Cause I've been waiting for years now to find my true love".

We kind of sat silently for a little bit until I got out of my seat. I realized that in three hours was the gala and I had to get ready.

"Well will you look at the time. Come on Twilight we have three more hours till the gala," I said

"Oh is it that late? I'm late Princess Celestia wanted me there earlier with my friends. Well bye WiiCreep. Bye Bay it was nice meeting you," said Twilight.

"You too Princess," said Bay.

Twilight started to walk off when she turned around, "Oh the bill!" Twilight looked at the waiter but the waiter just smiled and said it was on the house.

I told Bay good bye and walked out with Twilight and Bay. We all went our separate ways. Twilight headed to Canterlot, Bay went home, and I headed home as well.

When I got home I had my clothes already out. It was a nice black suit with nice black shoes…it was my SlenderPony costume from that year's Nightmare Night….I'm cheap. After I was dressed up I headed out to the train station. I waited for the next train to come when a guard came up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes are you WiiCreep?" asked the guard.

"Yes"

"We have a special train ride for you over by station Z as a request by Princess Celestia."

"Oh okay."

"Please follow me."

I followed the guard over to station Z. The train there wasn't filled at all. Most of the ponies had like their own tiny little apartment in the train. I was placed in a room full of ponies who were sandhoofed. Sandhooves are hooves that are tan and that means they are from the Nightly Desert Kingdom since sandhooves is a trait found in the Nightly Desert Kingdom. I guess they were invited to the gala as well.

When I got to the castle there were guards posted everywhere and ponies waiting. I started to wait with them until I heard a familiar voice. It was Twilight Sparkle.

"Guards! Can you please get my friend WiiCreep inside? He's the yellow and white unicorn," shouted Twilight.

All the other ponies started to stare at me. I was embarrassed. The guards got a hold of me and led me to the castle. Once inside Twilight greeted me and led me to another room. I thanked her and went inside. Inside was Luna dressed up in a really nice dress. I was lovestrucked. Luna was shocked.

"WiiCreep! What are you doing here?" asked Luna.

"Um you invited me," I answered.

"No I didn't."

"What do you mean? If you didn't invite me then who did?"

"I did," I turned around to see Princess Celestia, "I wanted you to come WiiCreep because today isn't just the Grand Galloping Gala, it's also my wedding day."

BIG SHOCKER! Well I was shocked at least.

"Wedding! Wedding! Who, what, how! Who's marrying you?" I asked.

"My fiancé and the prince of the Nightly Desert Kingdom: Prince Solar," said Celestia.

"Since when have you been dating?"

"We started dating thousands of years ago. We grew up with each other."

It took them thousands of years to get hitched!

"Okay so that still doesn't explain why you faked Luna's invitation for me."

"I know. I'm sorry for doing this but can you and Luna please sing  
for us during our dance?"

Luna and I both shouted, "What!"

"The last time WiiCreep and I sang was when we were dating sister," said Luna.

"Seriously Celestia you know Luna and I aren't together anymore so why do you keep trying to hook us up?" I asked.

"I'm not trying to hook you two up. I enjoyed you two singing together and I just would really enjoy it if you two would sing for us," explained Celestia.

I felt like a jerk.

"What do you say Luna for old time sake?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" she answered.

"Thank you. Now I have to go get ready." said Celestia. She then left us alone. I looked at Luna.

"So what song should we do?" asked Luna.

"I got a good song," I said.

I won't tell you what song until we get there so we're going to skip a little forward. Luna and I are still talking though.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"About?" asked Luna.

"Your sister."

"I don't know…I guess I'm happy. It's hard losing my sister."

"You're not losing your sister."

"I am. She's going to always see Solar and I'll barely ever see her."

"And why do you think that? Your sister would never do that to you."

Luna started to cry, "And what gives you the right to think that!?

She was very serious about this. I guess it must be a lot harder for a younger sister to give up her older sister.

"The right given to me when I became your coltfriend"

Luna still kept crying, "We broke up!"

"And does it matter? Should a break up mean that I can't still care for you?"

Princess Luna wiped a tear away from her face, "No…"

"Then it's the same deal with Celestia. She willl never start ignoring you no matter what."

"But…*sigh*….they are already talking about having a foal and Celestia should be in…"

"TMI LUNA!... *sigh* Even if they plan on doing "it" soon Celestia still would never allow someone to her life that would make her little sister feel uncomfortable. The worst that's going to happen is that when she gets…pregnant uh that sounds so awkward; she'll be tired and probably will have Solar or you raise the sun in the morning. With that said though she'll need tons of support from not only Solar but from you. You can step up, take initiative, and help her instead of her helping you."

The crazy thing is about to happen.

Luna kept crying but was now smiling, "Oh WiiCreep!"

Luna started to hug me and gave me a full kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it felt really good for both her and me. I just knew it. I moved away from her with a questioning look. I wasn't even mad though.

"That was a kiss of friendship…agreed?"

"Agreed."

We both headed down to the main floor. On the main floor guest had already entered and the gala had started. That year though something was really different for the gala. Instead of being all civil and nice and snobby-like the gala was themed like a well a club party. DJ-Pon3 was the DJ, ponies were dancing (in formal attire), drinking punch and soda; it was probably the most youthful gala in a long time. Luna and I headed to the soda table. That's where Twilight, Rarity, and two other colts were standing. One of the colts was a unicorn all dressed up in a suit, sunglasses, and a watch. He was a white unicorn and had a blue and white mane. The other colt was an alicorn! He was wearing a light blue armor-like suit. He was a white alicorn and had a blue and purple mane. He also wore reading glasses.

"Oh excuse me. WiiCreep, Princess Luna!" shouted Twilight.

We walked up to Twilight.

"Oh WiiCreep, I knew you would start going out with Princess Luna again I just knew it!" said Rarity.

"Uhh actually I was requested to be her "date" and when I mean by date I mean Celestia sent me the invite and forged Luna's writing," I said.

"Oh my."

"It's fine though it was for something else…a secret that neither of us can tell."

"Actually WiiCreep Princess Twilight and her friends already know about the wedding."

"Well I feel stupid."

We all started to laugh.

"Oh where are my manners. WiiCreep I would like you to meet Prince Runic and Tuxie Tux. Prince Runic, Tuxie Tux meet WiiCreep and I'm pretty sure you two already know Princess Luna," said Twilight.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," said Runic.

"Bonjour," said Tuxie.

"You speak French?" I asked.

"oui oui parlez-vous français?"

"Noooo I can barely speak Spanish."

"Usted habla español?"

"Si."

"Ah muy bien."

"You can speak three languages?" asked Rarity.

"Five actually," answered Tuxie.

I think Rarity is in love.

"Really? Tell me compliments about my dress in different languages," said Rarity.

"Sure."

Rarity and Tuxie started to walk away.

"I think Tuxie really likes your friend Princess," said Runic.

"I think so too," said Twilight.

They started to laugh. Luna and I looked at each other with a questioning look.

"Well we better get going," I said.

Luna and I walked away. Once we were far away enough me and Luna started laughing.

"Was it me or were they so much alike?" I asked.

"Too much alike," answered Luna.

We just kept laughing until we accidently bumped into Princess Celestia's fiancé Prince Solar. He was tall alicorn, about the same height as Celestia, with a white body color, an orange and yellow mane, and orange eyes. He was also wearing a red cape.

"Well hello there Princess Luna and this must be WiiCreep," said Solar.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"As to you as well. I just want to say thank you for singing for our dance later on tonight. I heard your singing is amazing."

"Well it's of no problem to us."

I really wanted to let out my feelings but then I might have been put in prison.

"Still thank you. I was actually worried that Celestia and I would not be able to find elegant singers. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find my nephew and his friends. He's probably with Princess Twilight Sparkle but the other five I'm not sure."

I had a good guess who his nephew was.

"Your nephew wouldn't happen to be Prince Runic would it?"

"Yes. You met him?"

"We saw him with Princess Twilight over at the soda table. I'm not sure about where his friends are though."

"Hmm I knew Runic was still with Twilight since I introduced them to each other. The others I'll have to look for. If you two wouldn't mind, can you look for a red earth pony with a red mane, a purple earth pony with a pink mane, a dark blue pegasus with a light blue mane, and a white unicorn with a light blue and white mane. I know where Runic's friend HumbleBee is at and Runic should be easy find. If you see any of them please ask them to go sit at dining table B."

"Of course Solar," said Luna.

"No problem," I said.

"Thank you," replied Solar.

Solar started to walk away.

"Where's the buffet?" I asked.

"WiiCreep," said Luna.

What I was hungry.

"What I'm hungry."

See told you.

Princess Luna giggled, "Come on."

Luna led me to the buffet table. I was in heaven when I saw that there was garlic blue cheese pizza. Thank Celestia I knew she cared for me!

"GARLIC BLUE CHEESE PIZZA! I AM GETTING FAT TONIGHT LUNA!" I shouted.

I started to eat the pizza. I had about ten slices. Ten minutes later I was stuck in the restroom. Luna waited outside the restroom.

I was screaming, "Ah why did you let me eat all that pizza?!"

"I warned you!" shouted Luna.

After I got out of the restroom Luna and I heard somepony's voice. It was Prince Runic.

"Can I please have all of your attentions please? Thank you. Ladies and gentlecolts. Tonight we celebrate a very special Galloping Gala. The ponies of the Nightly Desert Kingdom have to celebrate with you all. Why did we come you ask? For a wedding." Ponies started to whisper and the guards started to clear an aisle, "This Grand Galloping Gala is the wedding of Prince Helios Solar of the Nightly Desert and Princess Celestia of Equestria."

Solar stood up at the center of the room in a nice commander knight-like suit. He had a crown on and began smiling.

"Ladies and gentlecolts to wed the new couple my mother, the queen of the Nightly Desert, shall begin the ceremony with the traditional wedding opening. Introducing Queen Artemis Diana of the Nightly Desert."

A tall black alicorn began walking towards the center of the room. She was way taller than Celestia by at least a half of a foot. She had a mane similar to Luna's. Even her tail was like Luna's.

"Good day to you all," said Artemis.

"And a good day to you," replied every pony.

"We as the ponies of this world see this world full of friendship and joy. When two ponies show so much friendship and joy between each other it becomes the perfect bond. The bond between a mare and a colt is sacred. That sacred bond is love and when love is at its fullest the two will choose to stay together for both this life and the next." Looks at Solar, "My little brother Solar met Celestia years ago. The two were only born one month apart but their parents knew that they were destined to be. Throughout their youth the two were inseparable. I should know since I would observe them both. As an older sister I would watch Solar to make sure he was safe. As the foalsitter of Celestia it was my gratitude to watch her as if she was my little sister…I am happy to see the two be wedded. I hope that within your two lives that you will never lose a bit of love for each other but only gain more love for each other as well as your families. Ladies and gentlecolts the night has shaded us for too many nights. It is time for us to see the light that will reveal the bride as she walks to see her husband. Prince Runic if you would please sing with your friends as the bride comes."

Prince Runic had a mic in front of him and next to him were five other ponies. Tuxie was there and I immediately recognize Jolly Pop and Big Red but I didn't know the other two.

"Yes mother. You colts ready?" asked Runic to his friends.

The five other colts nodded their heads.

"Alright one two three four..."

They all began to sing "I Swear" while Celestia walked down the aisle between the ponies. The guards had position themselves two feet apart and as Celestia would walk by they would each kneel down. What Celestia was wearing though was just amazing. I never thought I would ever see such an amazing wedding dress. I can't even explain it especially since I don't really know anything about wedding dresses. When the song came to an end Celestia was looking at Solar, with tears in her eyes, right beside him. They both then turned to Artemis.

"I will now ask for you two to each share your vows for each other," said Artemis.

Solar and Celestia turned and looked at each other.

"I'm not the greatest at writing speeches or vows at the least but this is what I have for you. Celestia our bond has been for thousands of years now. Our bond will finally be truly forever and we will live our lives forever. I love you Celestia and I swear to always be by your side through this life and the next," said Solar.

"Thank you Solar and now Celestia your vows," said Artemis.

Celestia was already crying, "Solar you have always been by my side. When I lost my sister you were the first one there to support me through that tough time. When I needed a friend you were there. And now I hope that when I need a husband you will be there. I love you Solar and I to swear to always be by your side through this life and the next."

Solar walked up to Celestia.

"I'll always be there Tia."

"And I'll always be there too Sol."

"Prince Solar of the Nightly Desert Kingdom do you take Princess Celestia of Equestria to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Artemis.

"I do," answered Solar.

"And do you Princess Celestia of Equestria take Prince Solar of the Nightly Desert Kingdom to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," answered Celestia.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," Everpony started to cheer, "I also now introduce the new princess of the Nightly Desert Kingdom and the new prince of Equestria," everypony began to cheer even louder, "You may now kiss the bride."

Solar leaned in and kissed Celestia. Luna and I stared at each other.

"I think we're going to sing right now," I whispered.

"I think so too," replied Luna.

The dance floor then cleared and Celestia and Solar were left in the middle. Luna and I got onto the stage where Runic originally was standing. We each took a deep breath and began singing. If you know this song you should give yourself a cookie.

Me - Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Luna - For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Together - 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Luna - Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
Me - They just don't trust what they can't explain  
Together - I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Me - Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
Luna - We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
Me - I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
Luna - They'll see in time  
Me - I know  
Together - We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

Everypony began cheering and shouting. I looked at Luna and smiled. She did the same. We got close together and bowed. We both walked off the stage until I heard something. This is going to freak you out!

"I think our plan worked," whispered Celestia.

"Our plan? I thought of the whole thing," replied Solar.

I looked at Celestia and…smiled. She looked at me and mouthed the words "you're welcome." I walked with Luna to the dance floor and began to dance. We were there for the rest of the night which felt like only twenty minutes. It was actually two hours. The wedding party didn't end till 1 a.m. During that whole time I just looked into Luna's beautiful eyes. She looked at mine the whole time as well. When the reception was over I didn't leave immediately. I waited around with a couple of other ponies who were watching Princess Celestia and Prince Solar go off to their honeymoon in a vacation spot in Betemeter (it's like the Cloudsdale of the Nightly Desert Kingdom). After they left I was going to ask Luna something but a pegasus wearing and this is pretty sick, a creeper tuxedo came up to me.

"Are you WiiCreep?" asked the pony.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Cree. I am a very famous game review in Betermeter and I heard of your story."

"Oh so you I'm guessing you're here to rag on me."

"Oh no I agree with you."

"Really?"

"Yes gaming is very important to me and explaining that to the public is very crucial. The truth was truly in your review for that game. It upsets me to know that the companies tried to get fake reviews like that. Unfortunately I would have supported you but fps games are not very popular in the Nightly Desert Kingdom so I didn't even bother reviewing it."

"It's fine but why are you really here?"

"Ah yes. I was hoping if you can assist me at this year's G3."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I need someone who is truthful and dedicated. Especially with the new systems coming out I really could use more "reliable" resources."

"Wow but why me?"

"Reliability. Simple as that I would rather pick you then a hundred other paid off reviewers. I want the fans to hear the truth. So will you accept?"

I looked at Luna. She smiled at me and then I turned back to Cree.

"Consider me out of retirement," I said.

"Great I'll see you there."

Cree left leaving me and Luna by ourselves.

"So…..maybe we could go out sometime Luna," I said.

"Sure I would love that," replied Luna.

"How about tomorrow around five?"

"Dinner?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Okay see you later."

I started to walk off but I turned and ran to Luna and kissed her. She returned the favor and kissed me back. Everypony around us looked at us with strange looks. The only ones who were kind of cheering were Twilight and her friends. With them were Runic and his friends. Luna and I started to laugh and then I headed home.

So this ends the third part to my story. I started dating Luna again and it has been going great. The finale takes place three years from that day. I hope you're ready because a lot of things are going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi my name is WiiCreep and this is the last part of my story. So this part of my story begins only one month ago which is three years after Celestia's wedding and yes Luna and I are still dating. Now in actuality I'm going to tell you that this part of my story actually leads to today, the day I'm writing this. I'm really excited for today. You'll find out later why I'm excited. I'm really excited but we should continue on with this story. So this part begins a month ago from today and well I'm going to warn you what I do is not very smart of me and it is considered illegal but if things go according to plan then I won't have to worry. I was at the Canterlot Castle waiting for Prince Solar. Unfortunately a lot of bad things have been happening all over the world. These giant cloud-like monsters called Cloudbolbs are evil creatures and all the monarchs are trying to find out why they are here. Luckily it doesn't affect mine and Luna's relationship a lot because Solar doesn't want to stress her out. I know what you're thinking, "why would Solar be worrying about Luna so much?" It's because Celestia has been tired with her foal. Yes, Celestia and Solar had a foal about two years ago. They decided to name her Estella Virgo of Equestria. Celestia barely is even able to get on her hooves because she is so tired. So often times Luna is helping Celestia. Luna and I usually schedule are dates on weekends that way Luna can help her sister out on the weekdays. Anyway while I was waiting for Solar, Luna came to see me.

"Hi WiiCreep," said Luna.

"Hi Luna," I replied.

I gave Luna a kiss.

"So what are you doing here? Our date night isn't till tomorrow."

"I have to talk to Solar for something."

"Ah."

"So how's Celestia and Estella doing?"

"They're fine Celestia has been bottle feeding her throughout the whole week now."

"Is she here right now maybe I should go see her."

"She is but she is sleeping right now."

"Ah."

"Solar is going to be busy for a long time why don't you come up to my room?"

"Sure why not?"

I headed up to Luna's room. Not the smartest idea. Especially since well you'll find out. When I went into Luna's room I jumped onto the bed while Luna went behind me.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"I was thinking something on the lines of maybe doing something 'new.'" answered Luna.

Uh oh.

"Uh what do you mean 'new?'" I asked.

"I mean we have a little fun," she answered.

"Fun? What do you mean fun?"

"I mean that fun?"

Uh what was she thinking?

"Uh I know what's fun. Let's play video games. Video games are fun. Right?"

"Oh yes we definitely are going to play games but not video games."

"Uh Luna are you okay? You taking some pills or something?"

Uh was used many times during the making of this story.

"Nope just want to try something."

I finally realized what was wrong or natural at least. Luna was in heat. Awkward to explain but it's natural.

"Uh Luna are you in heat?:

"Yes and I won't take no for an answer."

I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Luna wait I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right Luna and you know that."

Luna looked down and moved away from me. I felt bad but it is wrong I mean we weren't married or even fiancés plus it's illegal for a commoner to marry or do "that" with a monarch.

"I'm sorry WiiCreep. I just…:

I felt bad for her. I've been with her for three years now and I think she just wanted to  
try to do something new. I couldn't help it.

"Luna," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Why don't we try to slow it down just a little bit maybe then we can try it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

What was I getting myself into?

I got close to her and leaned in for the kiss. We started to make love. Now I am not going to put details into what or how I did it. I mean come on this isn't some clopping story. This is a very strange story about me. Okay. Get it? Alright. So when we were done it was around sixish and when I opened my eyes. I was covered by a blanket and was cuddling next to Luna and I also had a straight view of the door. Standing there was Solar. Super awkward. I honestly thought he was going to attack me but instead he just walked away. I got out of bed and headed towards him.

"Solar please I'm sorry!" I shouted.

Solar turned around and looked at me with a straight face, "We need to speak in private. Follow me and no talking."

I was honestly going to piss myself. I mean come on I just took his sister-in-law's virginity. If someone did that to my sister my dad would murder the stallion. We entered Solar's study. It felt like a tall but tight library it was still huge though. Solar told me to sit down on a chair while he stood in front of me.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Solar.

I was really scared but I knew I had to tell the truth at all cost, "I'm sorry your majesty."

"That's it?"

Derp?

"Yeah I mean I took her virginity isn't that why…."

"I'm not upset if that's what you were thinking."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm slightly disappointed but I knew you two would show your true love for each other eventually. I was actually expecting it to happen earlier."

"Uhh what?"

"Do you love Luna with all your heart?"

"Yes I most certainly do."

"So much that you would break the law?"

Damn…

"…..Yeah. I love her enough to break every law."

Solar began to smile, "Then I want you to take the Royal Government Admission Exam as a way for us to keep this a secret.

Well played Solar well played.

"Me?! I thought the test takes months of studying and isn't it like next week."

"Three days from now actually."

"Three days! How do you expect me to take a test that takes months of studying for?"

"Let me show you something."

Solar went and grabbed a book. He then came and sat by me, "Do you know what this is?"

"A book I'm assuming a book that's going to help me on the test."

"Right on you got it right."

He gave me the book.

"Open it."

I slowly opened it and once I completely opened it, it had a picture of tons of alicorns. In the middle were Solar and his family. I didn't get it at first but then it hit me.

"Family? That's all I need to know?" I asked.

"So many ponies think that the test is all about the government and stuff like that but in actuality it's about the bonding of different ponies. That book is my photo book. Every picture that I think is special I put it in there. All the pictures are important to me. It's not just family but my friends as well. I want you to know that the exam is just an essay about unity. That's why it's rare for us to give a position away to a pony unless we see that the pony understands that bond. I honestly think you are the pony to do it," answer Solar.

"Really?"

"Yes but under one condition and I think you'll like this condition."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go to Celestia and ask her for Luna to be your bride."

I just was shocked. I couldn't believe that Solar wanted me to propose to Luna.

"And I want you to propose with this," Solar showed me a ring with an orange diamond in it.

"Whoa! What is that?!"

"It was my mother's. She wanted me to propose to Celestia with this ring. It was said to be made by sealing the flame of a dragon inside the diamond."

"Then how come Celestia doesn't have it?"

"Because when I heard that you were first dating Luna I knew you were the right one and I told Celestia that. You two were destined to be and even when you two broke up, I knew it wasn't over. So I thought when the day came that you would want to marry Luna and take the exam; I would give you this ring to propose with."

I just kept smiling.

"So it's up to you. Do you want to take the exam and then marry Luna?"

I didn't even have to think about it, "Yes. I accept."

"Then here take this ring.:

When I grabbed hold of the ring I couldn't describe the feeling that I felt. I honestly wanted to cry and hug Solar. Instead I… well… I did cry and hug Solar," Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now come on why don't we go see Celestia."

I nodded my head and we headed to Celestia's room. She was lying down but when we came in she looked up.

"Shhh the foal is sleeping," she whispered.

I looked at Solar. He nodded his head and I went up to Celestia.

"Celestia may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course WiiCreep."

I sighed, "Celestia with your consent may I ask for Luna to be my bride after I pass my Royal Government Admission Exam?"

Celestia started to cry but she was smiling, "Yes WiiCreep. You have my consent to marry my younger sister."

I started to cry and I hugged Celestia but only for a little bit. Little Estella began to cry.

"I just fed you. You can't already be hungry again," said Celestia.

Solar and I started to laugh.

"I'm sorry that she ruined the moment. If you don't mind I have to feed her again."

"It's fine. Thank you Princess Celestia," I said.

"Please just call me Celestia."

"Sure…Celestia."

She smiled and I walked out with Solar.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Solar.

"I'm going to go study and what I mean by study is tell some of my friends and family that I'm getting married."

"Good but shouldn't you tell Luna you are leaving?"

"Yeah."

I headed to Luna's room. Luckily Luna was still sound asleep. I cuddled up against her and woke her up.

"Luna I have to go but I'll see you later okay," I whispered.

Luna nodded her head and smiled.

"Bye."

I left the room and headed back to Canterlot. On my back though they had to stop the train because a Cloudbolb decided to attack us; luckily we had some pegasus already on the way to get rid of the beast. For some reason magic does not work on these beasts. In fact it seems to give them more energy. So the only way to get rid of them is by physically attacking them. Once they got it out of the way, which took an hour, I was able to get home. At home I started to call some of my family members telling them I was going to propose. My mom was crying, my dad, my brother, and my sister were excited. My grandma was also really excited. I told each of them though to keep it a secret and that not to tell anyone. They all agreed. After I finished talking to them Raven asked me what I was talking to them about. I told him what was happening. He immediately said he wanted to be the DJ and he was going to get some sick beats for me. I started to laugh. I knocked on DarkUnknown's door but I haven't seen him in months, years in facts. I don't why he hasn't come out of his closet but I left a note on his door and walked away. It started to get late so I went to my room and fell asleep.

The next day I started make even more calls. I called a lot of my friends and ask them to meet me at my usual hanging out spot at around noon. When I got to the diner Bay was already there.

"Hi WiiCreep!" shouted Bay.

"Hi Bay," I replied.

The waiter came up and asked me, "how many?"

"Five please."

"Please follow me."

We started to follow the waiter.

"Who else is coming and what's this about?" asked Bay.

"Triode, Haley Bailey, and Lucky Westly, and that's a secret," I answered.

"What is it?"

"No spoilers."

We sat down at a round table. The waiter asked what we would like to drink. I ordered a Mountain Dew Code Red and Bay ordered a coffee. A couple minutes later a three unicorns came up to us: a purple mare with a red mane, a purple colt with a red and green mane, and a black mare with a purple mane and purple glasses. In order meet Triode, Haley Bailey, and Lucky Westly.

"Hey guys!" said Triode.

"Hi!" said Haley Bailey.

"Hello," said Lucky.

"Hi guys!" said Bay.

"Hey guys," I said.

They sat down with us.

"So what you call us out for?" asked Triode.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Haley.

"Well….I just want to tell you guys that…I'm proposing to Luna if I pass the Royal Government Admission Exam," I answered.

They all shouted, "Really!"

"Shh you guys have to keep it a secret though."

"Okay but when are you proposing?" asked Triode.

"Yeah and you know I'm going to be the wedding planner," said Bay.

"It depends Bay. I have to first propose before I can say you are the wedding planner but you probably are," I said.

Bay started cheering.

"Shh you have to be quiet about."

"Okay," Bay whispered.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you guys that okay."

"Sounds fair," said Haley.

"Alright," said Lucky.

"You can count on us!" said Bay

"Oh I'm so excited!" said Triode.

We then got our drinks. We started to talk more and decided to catch up on some things. Just getting some updates basically. After about two drinks each they each headed out. I instead headed to Rarity's boutique.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique," said Rarity.

"Wow that has to be the most snobbiest-like motto I have ever heard," I replied.

"WiiCreep! Darling how glad I am to see you here."

She walked up to me and hugged me.

"And it is not the most snobbiest-like motto ever."

"Yeah you keep thinking that."

"So what brings you by? Do you want me to design something for Princess Luna?"

"No maybe later but I actually need you to design something for myself."

"Oh like what?"

"A wedding tuxedo."

"Oh who is getting married?"

I smiled, "Me."

Rarity's face was priceless. Her mouth was basically on the floor.

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"To Luna."

"Oh my gosh. When are you two going to get married?"

"Well I have to first pass an exam that should be easy and then I'm definitely going to propose."

I pulled the ring out that Solar gave me and showed it to her.

"Oh that is so beautiful. How in Equestria did you get it?"

"It was Solar's. It was originally for Celestia but Solar gave it to me instead."

"Oh it is so beautiful."

"Now you have to keep it a secret. You can tell your friends just keep it really secret though. okay?"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

I talked to her on how I would like the tuxedos to be and then I headed home. When I got home DarkUnknown was waiting in the living room.

"So you return," said DarkUnknown.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Meetings of the Shadow Dukes."

"Thought you said those only happen every one thousand years or something like that."

"When there is a huge problem we host an emergency meeting."

"What emergency took you three years to figure out?"

"The Cloudbolbs returning."

"What? I thought Shadow Dukes can't die."

"We die after one hundred regenerations. What bothers us though is why they returned."

"You know? Why don't you tell Celestia and the other monarchs?"

"Because they caused them to reawaken."

"What do you mean?"

"You know magic doesn't work on the creatures right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's because they crave energy. During these last thirty years magical energy has spiked exponentially. The return of Princess Luna used a lot of magic, the chaotic energy released from Discord, the Dark energy used by King Sombra, and final test of Twilight Sparkle caused them to reawaken. They are hunting down any source of energy. We Shadow Dukes can easily escape them but you normal unicorns and the others…you all are going to die eventually. They never stop coming they will hunt until every resource is gone."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't want you to die or any of your friends. I can make you and your friends members of the Shadow Dukes. That will allow you each to learn a secret spell that anypony can learn no matter if you are a unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony. Please WiiCreep accept this offer."

I had to think about it but the thing was I would be abandoning every other pony. I'd save my friends but what about the other ponies. It wasn't right for me or my friends.

"I'm sorry DarkUnknown but I have to reject that offer. I am willing to face the dangers that are going to be thrown at me. I can't just let every other pony die. That's selfish on me."

"Very well then but please know my friend that you are still an honorary member of the Shadow Dukes."

"Thanks and hey I'll be glad to see you at the wedding."

"Yeah I'll see you at the wedding."

I headed to my room when I heard my phone ringing.

"Dark! Can you get that?"

"It's Prince Solar!"

Oh crud. I headed back and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ahh WiiCreep! Good to hear from you. I just wanted to tell you that you will have to come to Canterlot and go to Canterlot Government Collage where you will be the first appointment at eight A.M. Be there on time! They accept no tardies. Byes!" said Solar.

He hung up the phone.

"Did you listen to that?" I asked.

"He is Celestia's husband," replied DarkUnknown.

"True. Well I have to go get some sleep."

"Very well then."

I headed up to my room and lied down. I couldn't sleep for a good while because well I was thinking about the test. I knew that I should have gone to sleep but I couldn't. If I failed that test I wouldn't be able to marry Luna, I'd be placed in prison for having a sexual encounter with a monarch, and worst of all I would never be able to take the test until I'm out of prison which would be five billion years! I could care less though, I love Princess Luna. Nothing was going to get in my way this time, not the law, not other ponies, and definitely not myself. I may have stayed with Luna if I wasn't so worried about myself. I was tired of being selfish and I was a hundred percent positive I was going to prove it on that exam.

The next day I woke up at 5:30 in the morning. I got ready and by 6:30 I was on my way to Canterlot. Once I arrived to Canterlot I went to CGC and I was still an hour and fifteen minutes early. I walked around the collage grounds until I saw signs that said where the exam was. I followed them to room labeled, "testing room A." I entered the room. There were thirty-one desks in total. Six rows of five desks and then one big teacher's desk. At the teacher's desk was Prince Solar.

"Solar what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Working," he said, "Why were you expecting somepony else?"

"Uh yeah I was expecting like a professor or something."

"Well I actually have to give each of the exams out and then observe the four ponies in the room I was designated in."

"So this is…..?"

"My designated room."

"Oh okay then."

"You're early though by the way."

"Yeah I know. Early bird gets the worm."

"Ah I see. Well why don't you look at the prompt and brainstorm it."

Solar gave me two pieces of paper. One of them was for working on and the other had the instructions as well as the prompt. The prompt was: In this world we as a society face many hardships. These hardships can be overcome by one thing that is most important in this universe. In a well developed essay explain what this thing is and explain why it is important. I started to come up with different ways to attack this prompt. Once I had a basic idea of how I was going to do it, three other ponies walked in. One was a blue unicorn with an orange mane, another was a green earth mare with a purple mane, and a white pegasus and a white mane. They each sat down at their own desks and Solar gave each of them the papers I had.

"Alright you four will now take the Royal Government Admission Exam. This exam will be under the time frame of two hours. You are not allowed to use cell phones and other electronics unless you are using it for music related objects such as radio or own mp3s. Any questions?" asked Solar.

The green earth pony raised her hoof.

"Yes?" asked Solar.

"Where is the actual testing packet?" asked the pony.

"That is the testing packet or sheet of paper. It's just an essay."

The three other ponies started to kind of panic in their seats. I just smiled and started my essay. Now I would put the essay on here but I really don't want to. The reason why though is because I don't want somepony to get a similar theme later on and just plagiarize mine. It's not personal it's just business.

I was the first one done so I gave Solar the essay and left. When I left I decided to head somewhere to eat. All I could find though was rich snobby-like places that you have to wear formal attire for. You know what I say to that. SCREW THAT! Pardon my language but I hate snobby-like places so instead I went to the royal castle. When I got there Celestia was helping little Estela walk around the castle.

"Hi Celestia," I said.

"Hello WiiCreep and how are you today?" asked Celestia.

"Good just finished up my RGAE."

"And how did it go?"

"Pretty confident, the other ponies I think were panicking when they saw it."

"They should we always trick them into thinking the exam is some sort of actual test with multiple choice questions."

"Yeah I think Solar kind of gave me that hint earlier. So you trying to teach Stella how to walk?"

"She already knows how it's just best to get little ones like her to walk around. Oh if you're looking for Luna she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She's with Queen Artemis. Unfortunately she caught a stomach flu and I asked her if she would stay over there for the foal's sake."

"Ah so when should I be getting my results for the exam?"

"Probably in three weeks."

"It takes three weeks to get my results back?"

"Yes we have one hundred ponies that take the exam and try to pass it. We examine each one of them very carefully. We also do background checks as well as personality checks."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes but you shouldn't worry about the background or personality checks, we have already confirmed that you are eligible. So all we need you to do is have the best essay."

"No pressure right?"

"Only if you make it that way."

Estella made a small yawn and moved closer to Celestia.

"Alright little one," whispered Celestia, "I'm sorry WiiCreep but little Estella is ready for bed. I'll speak to you in a little bit once I tuck Stella in. If you don't mind waiting in my study I would be happy to answer any more questions there."

"No it's okay I'll just head home and relax for a little bit. Maybe I'll call Luna to see how she is doing," I said.

"Why don't you go visit her instead? Use this."

Celestia gave me a train card. It had unlimited rides for anywhere in Equestria, and the Nightly Desert Kingdom.

"Umm thanks," I said.

"It's a gift," she replied.

"Oh okay…bye."

"Bye."

I left and headed to the train station. I showed the train conductor the train card and he asked where I was going. I told him the Nightly Desert Kingdom. I arrived at Azale, the capital of the Nightly Desert Kingdom. I tried to get into the castle but the guards kept asking me who I was. I would tell them that I personally knew somepony there. Eventually Queen Artemis told the guards to let me in. I smirked and walked in. Queen Artemis was standing in the center of the main room.

"Luna did say you were something else," said Artemis.

"Sorry about bothering you this day your majesty I just wanted to come see Luna, check to see how she was doing," I answered.

"Well I'll escort you to her room. Follow me please."

I started following Artemis up to the third floor of the castle. While we were going up Artemis started to talk to me.

"Celestia told me that you might propose to my student."

"Yeah, I just have to pass my RGAE and I will most definitely propose."

"Love is very powerful WiiCreep. I hope you understand that this commitment cannot be broken."

"Of course I understand and I never would allow myself to break that commitment. I love Princess Luna of Equestria."

"I never doubted it. By the way nice ring."

I smiled. Artemis opened a door. Luna was sleeping on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Hi Luna," I said.

Luna just smiled and fell back to sleep.

"It's a pretty bad flu. I never have seen one this bad before," said Artemis.

"Well I should head back to Ponyville. She seems like she just needs to sleep some more. I shouldn't bother her right now."

"Very well then."

"Bye Luna have a good nights rest."

Luna smiled again but remained asleep. Artemis and I headed back to the dining room where I saw Prince Runic and Twilight Sparkle eating dinner together.

"Hey WiiCreep! Why don't you come join us for dinner?" asked Twilight.

"Umm sure I guess," I answered.

I started to walk towards them.

"What are you two having?"

"I'm not sure what it's called but it's really good."

"It's called chice soup," said Runic.

"Oh no thank you," I replied.

Chice soup is rice and cheese in either a potato-like soup or a normal noodle-like soup. I don't like that stuff at all it taste nasty.

"Have you ever tried it WiiCreep?" asked Runic.

"My mom use to make it all the time. I learned how to make my own food cause of that," I answered.

"You have sand in your tree?"

"On both of my parents' side. I didn't inherit any sand hooves though."

"What does sand in your tree mean?" asked Twilight.

"It means you have family located somewhere in the Nightly Desert Kingdom," answered Artemis.

"We have a lot of sayings here in the desert," said Runic.

"Like what?" asked Twilight.

"The miles of sand will never be too long for me to see you," I said.

"I think I know what that means."

"Yeah that's from an old story."

"Which one?"

"The Legend of Abra Pon, the founder of the sand," answered Runic.

Twilight looked at Runic with a strange look.

"It's a long story," said Runic.

"More like a comedy," I replied.

Twilight, Runic, and Artemis looked at me with a strange look.

"Come on somepony walking around an oasis for three years in a complete circle, leaves the oasis and finds "soft dirt" can't figure it out for three years until finally he finds a village where they tell him that it's sand. Pretty funny to me," I said.

Twilight looked at Runic.

"That's the basic summary of it," said Runic.

"If you don't mind me butting in I will be leaving shortly and Runic, you know my rules," said Artemis.

"Yes mother. I'm sorry Twilight but we'll have to finish dinner another time. I'll get you a bowl to take home," said Runic.

Runic walked over to the kitchen. Twilight stood up and walked towards me.

"I heard you are proposing soon," whispered Twilight

"Yeah but keep it a secret," I whispered.

"I'm still here," whispered Artemis.

Creepy…

"Sorry," I said.

Runic came walking in the room and gave Twilight a bowl of chice.

"I'll escort them to the train mother," said Runic.

"Very well. When you come back know that I will be at Pop's. It's karaoke night," said Artemis as she walked out of the room.

…What? ...I'm starting to slowly realize how Celestia and Solar both got their trolling abilities. Anyway Runic escorted me and Twilight to Azale Train Department. At the train station Twilight gave Runic a little kiss on the side. They both blushed. I smiled and got in the train. Twilight eventually got in and sat next to me. When the train started Twilight started to talk to me.

"So can I see the ring?" asked Twilight.

"Sure," I answered.

I brought out the ring Solar gave me and showed it to Twilight.

"It's so beautiful. Do you think she'll say yes?" asked Twilight.

"Positive, well maybe…we'll get there when we get there," I answered.

"You nervous?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"Well yeah."

"Well I am."

We both started to laugh.

"So what are you going to do for the next three weeks?" asked Twilight.

"I might head back to Azale. Keep Luna some company; probably help take care of her until she is better. How about you?" I asked.

"I have some work to do at the castle. My annual reorganization week begins in a week in the library. So I have to prepare."

"Sounds like fun," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah it definitely is," replied Twilight sarcastically.

We laughed again. The train came to a stop and I told Twilight bye. When I got home someponies were there waiting for me. Princess Celestia and Prince Solar were inside with some serious looks. I was a little nervous but I knew I didn't do anything wrong except for doing "that" but even then they knew. Why would I still be getting in trouble? I had to find out so I walked into my house with a shocked kind of look. I wasn't really shocked though since you know I saw them earlier.

"Umm what are you two doing here?" I asked.

They remained silent.

""Okay I'll admit I told a couple of ponies that I'm marrying Luna but most of them are friends of mine," I said.

They still remained silent.

"Okay umm…what did I do?" I asked.

"What did you do?" asked Solar.

HE SPEAKS!

Solar walked up to me. I was nervous so I braced myself for anything. I closed my eyes for about three seconds but when I opened them Solar had a small crown floating in front of me. He and Celestia were smiling.

"Welcome to the royal family Prince WiiCreep of Equestria," said Solar.

"What!?" I shouted.

"You passed the exam WiiCreep," said Celestia.

"But I thought you said…"

"Everyone else who attempted to take the exam gave up or gave horrific essays. All of us who grade the essays didn't even attempt to read some of the essays. Yours was truly the only essay that was worth even looking at. So within a week you'll need to propose to Luna. It's best to get it done by Sunday. Only because we have your first meetings which will take about a whole week of training and then another week of your actual first meetings and I'm positive you don't want to go to those meetings as assistant government cleaner in which case you would be there to clean every table there," said Solar.

"Uh thank you. So I have a week or I'm on cleaning duty," I said.

"Pretty much," said Celestia.

"Alright then I'll propose for sure once Luna gets better."

At the moment I ended my sentence everypony that I knew jumped out of nowhere and shouted, "Happy Coronation WiiCreep!" I nearly had a heart attack.

"You guys nearly killed me. I almost had a heart attack," I said.

"Sorry but we couldn't just let you become a prince without a little surprise party," said Celestia.

Pinkie Pie started jumping in front of me, "We have to party for something so super duper awesome like this!"

"Yeah not everyday do we get to celebrate somepony becoming a prince," said Rainbow Dash.

"That's true," I replied.

"And you cannot forget royal attire!" said Rarity.

Rarity held up a green cape with a Creeper design in the center.

"That is sick. Only one problem though," I said.

I walked up to Rarity, "I will never ever wear formal attire unless it is a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity. This is one of those moments." I put on the cape and looked at myself in a mirror, "Dang…I look good."

Everyone started to laugh.

All of us gathered in my small dining room that I never bothered to use…look I never have company so I never use the darn thing. We had some dinner that Celestia and Solar apparently had prepared for me, we all started to eat, and we all started to….bond. I guess you can say I was bonding more and more with ponies that I never thought I would call my friends. I never had such good friends like this. These friends helped me realize that friendship is magic (haha I know laugh it up).

The night ended with everypony leaving. I had to get a good night sleep. I was also hoping that Luna would be getting better sometime soon. I didn't get that wish. It took Luna a whole week of rest before she got better including one trip to the hospital for IV. Luckily she sent me message this morning saying that we needed to talk and that she was feeling better. I replied back asking if it was good news for the both us. Of course she doesn't have a clue about what I mean but she said it was really good news. And so this leads to now. I have go propose to Luna. Before I go I just want to tell everypony or person out there that to never give up on yourself or your friends. They will get you through any problem. That is the magic of friendship. Now if you readers don't mind I have to see my fiancé and hey wish Luna and I a happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

Why must I lose everything I love? Why must I go through so much heartbreak and pain. Today is the worst day of my life. It happened one year ago from today. Who am I you ask and what happened? My name is Princess Luna and my dear fiancé died on this day. His name was WiiCreep. He was a yellow unicorn with a white mane. I never can forget this day. What happened on this day was just horrific.

Let me start at the beginning. When I returned after my encounter with Twilight Sparkle and returned to my former self. I wanted to become a bit more active of course it was difficult to act like those in Ponyville so I started off slow in Canterlot. That's where I met him. He was playing a 3DS when I caught his attention. He stared at me and smiled. I smiled, turned, and blushed. He walked up to me. I was shocked to know that one of my own subject had enough courage to walk up to me and speak to me or at least I thought that. What he actually said shocked me a lot more. He said, "You look beautiful," he walked away after that. Of course I said thank you but what shocked me was the fact that he never said anything about my royal status. He never said, "You look beautiful your majesty," he just said "You look beautiful." At first I thought he may not have realized who I was or I thought he was an anarchist and was purposely disrespecting me. I had to find out. So I asked him, "Young colt. Why do you not address as me as your majesty? Do you not recognize me?" He turned and replied back, "Nope I have no idea who you are." He started to walk away again but this time I teleported in front of him. I asked him again, "You do not recognize me?" He laughed and replied, "Yeah now I recognize you." I was expecting an apology but instead I got this, "You're the beautiful alicorn from behind me who teleported in front of me." This stallion had the nerve to play me, to mock me, and I loved it. Eventually I told him my name was Luna Eclipse. He told me his name was WiiCreep. Of course I giggled at first but then he explained his name. His name was quite the most original name that I have ever heard. I wanted to learn more about him. He asked me to go on a date with him. At first I never knew what a date was but Celestia explained it to me. I was very interested in learning even more about this colt. He took me to a bowling alley where many of my subjects were a bit nervous around me but WiiCreep didn't have a problem in fact he laughed. When I asked him why he was laughing he said, "They were looking at you because you look like a princess." He had no idea of my royal status. I actually liked it that way. Eventually we were going on dates every weekend. It was magical. After our three month anniversary I revealed my secret to him. At first he was okay with it but then my sister had to reveal the unfair law towards me. WiiCreep never liked getting in trouble by anyone and he most definitely never liked getting in trouble with the law. He saw what he had to do in order to stay with me. I realized now that fear caught his eye and he couldn't handle it. So he broke up with me. I was very hurt but I was able to recover from that. Well actually I shouldn't lie I actually sent guards to camp outside his house for a whole week. Eventually Celestia scolded me enough to where I called off the guards. I realize now that I overreacted and now I understand why he choose to do what he did. He was doing it for both of us. I never realized that until it was too late.

Months later I met him again. I'll admit I still cared for him and I hoped he to felt that way. My sister and I had ask him if he would host the GamerPonacon. He said yes but still showed signs of being nervous around me. The day of the GamerPonacon my sister had hacked into the computer system and pared him with me. We were both upset but we couldn't change it. At the end of the night though I realized that we still had fun but what I did at the end of the night I think was the most shocking. I kissed him.

I never saw WiiCreep after that until my sister's wedding where she plagiarized my writing and sent him an invitation to the wedding asking him to be my personal guest. When he showed up I was shocked and a little upset at my sister. She tricked us again but then revealed her true intentions. She wanted WiiCreep and I to sing for her husband (fiancé at the time) and her dance. WiiCreep and I decided to go ahead and sing for them. We sang our one song but at the end of the song WiiCreep and I had already decided to have our relationship again. We danced the night away until the end of the wedding. At the end of the wedding WiiCreep asked me out on a date. I could not deny such a request.  
We started to date for three more years but a year into our relationship my niece was born. She was very beautiful and I would help my sister as much as I could. I couldn't do much though because the foal would mostly need help from her mother. My relationship with WiiCreep thinned down a bit but he understood. On our third year though things got a little hectic, I had gone into heat which for us mares, well we can't control ourselves. So I tried to mate with WiiCreep. Most colts would instantly say yes but WiiCreep wanted to slow down just a bit but he did eventually mate with me. After our little breeding session I fell asleep until I heard him say goodbye to me. A couple of days after that I had caught a very bad stomach flu. Eventually my sister asked me to go to the Nightly Desert Kingdom for my niece's health and from there I eventually went to the hospital. That's where I given the shocking and happy news. When they tested my urine the doctor returned to me and requested that my sister was to be there to inform her and myself on a very important subject. My sister arrived very quickly with her husband Prince Solar. The doctor then told us the news. I was pregnant. That was why my stomach flu had been so drastic. My body's immune system wasn't as strong so that explained why I wasn't feeling well. The doctor promised that he would not reveal to anypony that I was pregnant. Celestia and Solar spoke to me in private and ask what I wanted to do. I wanted to inform WiiCreep of course but I couldn't until I felt better. Celestia told me that WiiCreep had to attend a meeting in the Nightly Desert Kingdom and I wouldn't be able to unless I get better and not hesitate once I do get better. Luckily I did get better in time. I sent WiiCreep a letter saying that we had to talk. He replied with a strange question that I just ignored. I asked him to meet me at the Ponyville Park. This is where I made a mistake.

My friends and family keep telling me it wasn't my fault but I feel that it was my fault. If I wouldn't have rushed it and just waited for him to return WiiCreep would have never been…. Let me explain. When I asked WiiCreep to go to the park he was there very early. I arrived; we hugged and kissed each other. As we began to talk WiiCreep said he had big news and he needed to tell me it. I told him the same thing. Of course we both laughed but neither one of us wanted to tell our secrets. Eventually WiiCreep convinced me to say what I needed to say. As I began to speak I noticed that WiiCreep was looking off into the distance. I asked him to pay attention but then he pushed me. When I asked him what was going on? ...The lightning struck A cloudbolb began to attack us. My first initiative was to attack the beast but I had a foal with me. I had to protect my foal. So I had to run away with WiiCreep. When I was going to fly us away the cloudbolb threw a lightning bolt that injured one of my wings. It made us trip and separate from each other. When I recovered the cloudbolb was about to throw a lightning bolt right at me that's when I thought everything was over. I may have been able to live from the strike but the foal would not. I couldn't let our foal die. That's when I heard WiiCreep. He was charging towards me and pushed me out of the way. When he did the cloudbolb threw his lightning bolt right towards him. I screamed his name and watch as he took the hit for me. After the strike WiiCreep's eyes stayed open but soon they closed and he fell over. I ran to him and began to cry. When I looked at the cloudbolb it looked as if it was mocking me and began to smile. He lifted his hand up and was about to strike me. I was about to die and this time no pony would be able to save me like WiiCreep did. At least I was thinking that until I heard a shout. It was Prince Solar with a group of Nightly Knights (Knights from the Nightly Dessert Kingdom) charging towards the cloudbolb. They were able to make the beast go away but I still was sobbing. I looked back at WiiCreep's limp body. His horn was black from the tip and he wouldn't move or breathe. I lost him and I lost myself. I began to cry when my sister had appeared out of nowhere and tried to move me away from his body. I wouldn't let her. I stayed by him but then I looked up. I saw everypony in Ponyville staring at me with sad looks. This was the first time since the cloudbolbs arrived that they were actually able to kill a pony. No pony thought they could but WiiCreep's death sparked fear into everypony. This started a campaign to protect everypony and to make sure no pony else would be hurt. Celestia eventually convinced me to move away from his body. Solar came back from chasing off the cloudbolb and placed a blanket over WiiCreep's body. Four Nightly Knights came and use their magic to move WiiCreep away from me and began taking him to the morgue.

When I arrived back home, Celestia promised me that she would make sure the funeral will be something to remember. She then brought up the foal and something that shocked me. WiiCreep was going to propose to me today. I cried with even more grief.

The funeral was the next day. It began at the Canterlot castle where Celestia gave a very emotional speech about WiiCreep's life. I kept sobbing throughout the service. At end of the service when WiiCreep's casket finally reached the bottom of his tomb Celestia whispered to me, "Luna I think he wanted to do one last thing before he left," I looked at her, "look up at the sky. The stars are beautiful." I looked up. The stars were extremely beautiful but then…they turned into the most beautiful sight in the night sky. Like a flock of birds, the stars were gliding across the sky with yellow streaks following behind each and every one of them. WiiCreep truly did love me and by the end of night I only muttered the words, "Yes WiiCreep."

Once I got home I went to my room. I began to cry over the fact that my fiancé was now gone and I would no longer be able to see him. Although the stars may have lifted my spirit I still mourned. I kept mourning until I heard a door open. When I turned around a shadow duke was staring right at me. I knew who he was. It was DarkUnknown WiiCreep's roommate. I asked him why he was here. He told me he had to reveal the truth to me. He told me WiiCreep truly did love me and wanted to propose to me the moment that I felt well. He then told me why the cloudbolbs attack us. They attack only because they want energy and they know we ponies have energy. As he explained everything to me I noticed that his black body color began to fade. He slowly looked like he was becoming a statue. When I asked why he said he was dying, he would turn to ash, and be reincarnated as a new shadow duke. The reincarnation would be considered his offspring and the new foal will have all his memories. The reincarnation though will be something completely different from DarkUnknown. It might be a mare for all we know but he is going to die and change to a new being. He then said his final good-byes and completely turned into stone. Once he completely turned to stone he began to crack and finally he crumbled and turned to dust. The dust was all white. I kept looking at the dust eventually a small little whirlwind gathered all of dust into a small white dust hill. When the whirlwind disappeared I heard a small whimper. I looked and soon a small white foal with bat wings came out of the dust. She looked at me with her small pure white eyes, looked at the window behind me, ran towards it, and jumped out of the window. My instincts told me to go after her but then I realized she never left the room she was hiding in my lantern next to my bed. I can tell she was there because I could see her shadow. I smiled and crawled into my bed.  
Throughout my pregnancy, Celestia would help me. If I needed to go up the stairs Celestia would help me. I was always with someone whether it was a guard, a maid, or a friend I always had someone with me. Eventually DarkUnknown's daughter finally came out from her hiding place and revealed herself to me. Her name is Fantasma but she is very shy and only comes around to sleep next to me. I think she sees me as a mother but I barely speak to her only because she hides as soon as I try. Everyday though was difficult thinking about the foal would always remind me of WiiCreep.

Each day was painful but WiiCreep left me something most important to remember him. Yesterday I gave birth to our son and although he was month late I still very much love him. I couldn't come up with a name for the foal that was as creative as his father but I did come up with a name that would definitely fit him. He has the same body color as me, a dark blue mane with one yellow strip, and most importantly he has his father's eyes. I named our son, Prince Eclipse and I just want to say thank you WiiCreep.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

7 years after the death of Wiicreep

It is a cold night ten fillies are gathered around a small little fire with an older Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight gave each filly a marshmallow and they all started to roast their marshmallow over the fires. Twilight headed back to her spot and began roasting her own marshmallow.

"Thank you !" shouted all the fillies

"Your all very welcome." replied Twilight.

A blue pegasus moved his marshmallow away from the flame and took a bite of it.

"Yum!" said the blue pegasus. He finished that marshmallow and grabbed more and started eating those very rapidly.

"Easy Typhoon, if you eat too many you'll get sick." said Twilight

Too late Typhoon's stomach began to growl and Typhoon wrapped his hooves around his stomach.

" I have to go restroom. *stomach growls* Really bad!"

Twilight stood up and went to the blue pegasus. He stood up and started walking towards a Porta-Potty that wasn't too far.

"Alright I have to take Typhoon to the restroom you fillies stay here okay," said Twilight

"Okay!" replied all of the fillies.

Twilight walked towards Typhoon who had already made it into the Porta-Potty.

The nine fillies began to eat their marshmallows. A white spirit-like mare with bat wings, near a dark blue alicorn, started to float, turned upside down, and ate her marshmallow. A light blue unicorn looked at the white shadow duke with a shocked expression.

"How do you do that Fantasma!?" asked the blue unicorn.

"I learned that it is easier if I eat upside down. It makes the food a bit better for my body," replied Fantasma.

"Did your papa teach you that?" asked a purple alicorn with a light purple and blue mane.

"You can say that my papa just gave me the ideas of what I should do to make myself better."

"What do you mean?" asked a yellow pegasus with a light green mane, "if that's okay for me to ask that."

"My papa was a Shadow Duke. Shadow Dukes that die turn to ash. Those ashes then make a new spawn. My papa died on my birthday which is when I came into existence."

"When did your papa die?" asked a pink colt with a crazy looking mane.

"Yeah and how?!" asked a pink mare with a curly mane

"Please don't answer that Fantasma...please," whispered a dark blue alicorn with an even darker blue mane with two yellow streaks in it.

"My papa died on Eclipse's dad's funeral because when my papa made Eclipse's dad a member of the Shadow Dukes my papa sealed a bond between himself and Eclipse's dad. So when Eclipse's dad died my papa started to die as well." The dark blue alicorn named Eclipse began to cry.

"Shut up Fantasma!" screamed Eclipse. Eclipse ran off into the forest nearby as he was running Twilight came running with Typhoon and stopped in front of the eight fillies sitting down.

"What happened where did Eclipse go!?" demanded Twilight.

"Fantasma talked about Eclipse's dad dying Mommy and then he ran into the forest," answered a light purple alicorn with a mane similar to Twilight's but with a light blue streak instead of a pink streak.

"Fantasma why would you talk about that!?"

"My father wants me to always tell the truth and to answer everything," replied Fantasma.

"*sigh* You have your heart in the right place Fantasma but please don't tell the truth on such a delicate situation. It can hurt someponies feelings."

"My father knew something like this would happen so he wants me to always tell the pony who confronts me, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'"

Twilight remained silent for a second and then sighed.

"Now I have to go look for him. All of you need to stay here okay?" All of the fillies nodded their heads. Twilight looked off into the distance, "Finding Eclipse is going to be hard.

In the middle of the Evergreen Forest, Prince Eclipse was lying down underneath a tree crying. As he sobbed underneath the tree a flash of lightning struck a mile away. It soon began to rain and Eclipse began to sob even more.

"Papa why did you have to go? Why didn't you stay here with me and mama?" thought Eclipse.

Walking around the Evergreen forest, Twilight Sparkle could not find Eclipse anywhere. She searched between trees and in bushes but could not find him. When the rain started to come Twilight began to panic. Eclipse was in the forest with no protection and no support. Twilight then decided that she would take the other fillies back home and inform Eclipse's mother. Twilight would guess that Eclipse's mother would send guards into the forest to search for him. Twilight began to walk back to where the fillies were.

Eclipse was lying down underneath a tree, cold and wet from the rain Eclipse began to sob even more and shiver. Eclipse sobbed and sobbed until finally he fell asleep. In his dream Eclipse was running away from a giant black cloud. Faster then him the cloud would get closer to him. He would try to run faster but he couldn't get away. Eventually the cloud got so close that it took the shape of a mouth. It was about to swallow Eclipse until a flash a blue light made it vanish. A female voice began to speak.

"Wake up my son. You are not alone in this world," said the voice.

"Mama? Mama where are you?" asked Eclipse.

"You are in a dream wake up and I promise I'll be by your side when you wake up."

Eclipse woke up in the evergreen forest looking for his mom.

"Mama? Mama where are you?" asked Eclipse.

"I'm right here my son," answered a tall dark blue alicorn with a black crown.

"*crying* Mama!" Eclipse ran to his mother and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Hush hush my son. Why are you here by yourself? Why aren't you with Princess Twilight?"

"*sniffle* *sniffle* Fantasma brought up Papa and she would stop talking about him even though I asked her to stop! *crying*"

"But...you do not have to cry for your father Eclipse."

"What do you mean mama?" Eclipse's mother lied down. Eclipse then lied down beside her.

"Eclipse your father he's not gone"

"*sniffle* Yes he is mama. He...died before I was born."

"That is true my son but he can never leave one special place."

"Where?"

"He's always in our heart," Eclipse smiled, "now rest my son I'll protect you."

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course Eclipse," Eclipse closed his eyes as Eclipse's mother began to sing.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hoof, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong, my hooves will keep you safe and warm, this bond between us, can't be broken, I'll be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always. Always. I'll be with you forever Eclipse." Eclipse's mother finished her song and kissed Eclipse on his forehead.

Minutes later, Eclipse's mother used her magic to place Eclipse onto her back and began walking home. When she arrived to the Royal Canterlot three alicorns were waiting for her inside with her son. One was a tall white alicorn with a very aurora borealis like mane, next to her was another white alicorn about the same height with an orange and yellow mane, the last alicorn was Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle immediately ran up to Eclipse's mother and asked for forgiveness.

"Princess Luna I am so sorry. I had to take one of the little ones to..." Twilight was interrupted by Princess Luna.

"Don't worry Princess Twilight I know it was an accident. Eclipse will be fine once I put him to bed," said Princess Luna, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight Twilight Sparkle, goodnight Solar, goodnight sister."

Princess Luna began to walk to her room. When she turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle.

"Princess Twilight I think tomorrow will be great for Eclipse to begin his training and I would like for you to be his teacher"

"Are...are you sure Princess Luna?" asked Twilight.

"I'm positive. Goodnight."

When she reached her room, Princess Luna placed her Eclipse onto her bed, lied down beside him, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Eclipse," Princess Luna looked off into the night sky, "Thank you WiiCreep. Thank you so much."


End file.
